Angel of the Ashes
by Moony Black Ice
Summary: Looking through the eyes of a top female blader see how her life is when she comes out from the underground & meets the BBA..R
1. Arrival

**_Angel of the Ashes_**

**Arrival**

"BBA flight 118 has just arrived from Canada." The airports p.a. system buzzed.

My team and I stepped out off the platform dressed in all black with chains, collars, and make-up. Everyone around looked in our direction; security kept a watchful eye on us.

"Doc!" an old male's voice shouted out to the team manager. I watched silently as a plump old man in a suit walked up to us with five boys and one girl trailing behind him. "Why, Hello Mr. Dickinson long time no see." Doc stuck out his hand. Mr. Dickinson shook his hand, "It's been a very long time. What have you been up to all these years?" "Traveling around the world like always, what about yourself?" Doc was being polite and talking. "Running the BBA as always." Mr. Dickinson laughed. I started to get annoyed, "That's fascinating and all but can we please get moving? I'm getting annoyed with these people staring at me like I'm in a circus or something not to mention we still have to get our luggage." "I called in advance to the servants when we were on the plane; they're getting our luggage and bringing it back to your house. So you have all day to stand around plus no one told you to wear that ridiculous outfit and technically you are in a circus." Doc told me in a superior voice. I looked down at my outfit and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh," Mr. Dickinson turned a bit, "may I introduce the-"

"Bladebreakers, we know." I said in my sour voice.

"Ahh, so you've heard of us." A boy in a backwards hat had a wide smile on his face.

"Tyson right," I turned to face him, "We just like to check out our competition that's all. But being the leader of your team I'm sure you keep your team well informed about the competition."

"Uhh... actually that's Kenny's job." Tyson's face had turned to the geeky looking kid.

"Not much of a team leader then are you." I yawned shutting my eyes tight.

"Ashes!"

"What?" I opened one eye to look at Doc.

"Don't be so rude." Doc sighed, "I'm sorry she's just really tired from the flight over here and she does tend to get really moody and sarcastic." "It's alright no harm was done." Mr. Dickinson waved it away, "Why don't we get something to eat, the BBA bus is just outside." "Food Alright!" Tyson started doing a little dance.

"Sure." Doc took the invitation, "But before we go introductions of whom we are, Ashes."

I sighed, "That's Doc." The white haired guy dressed in a black lab coat.

"On my left is Jester" The easy going boy with a black star drawn around his whole right eye nodded to them.

"On my right is Koji." I pointed to the tall muscular serious boy.

"And I'm Ashes the leader of the Runes."

"Nice to meet you all." The Bladebreakers greeted in unison.

Soon we all piled on the BBA bus and were off to a restaurant. I sat beside Koji on the bus so I could lean on his shoulder. "Don't get too comfy now you two." Jester laughed. "We'll stop being comfy when you stop flirting with nearly any girl you come into contact with." I shouted back quickly after noticing Jester was talking to Hillary. "So what was that comment about the circus?" Max asked in curiosity. "Before we became Bladers we use to be in this traveling circus. Total big top, Jester was a clown; which suits him perfectly. Then Koji and I use to be trapeze artists plus we'd occasionally fill in for anyone who was sick or away." I smiled in all the awing faces. "So how come we've never heard of you guys before?" Kenny asked while typing on his laptop. "That's because we don't battle like everybody else." Jester heard the question and jumped into the conversation. "Don't battle like everybody else?" Tyson pondered the statement. "We always battle in underground tournaments. Most teams do underground tournaments before they go into the official tournaments." I stated with a smile, "They're a lot more fun because all the rules go out the window. Although some players are no fun because they're so predicable."

"Oh yeah, like that one guy...oh what was he's name again? Um...Ozma I think it was." Jester was straining his mind, "Now that was an easy win."

"Ozma! Is that the same Ozma we know; leader of the Saint Shields?" Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny asked in unison. "Yeah that sounds right." I smirked at how easily amused they all were; except for Kai of course. Jester started laughing hysterically, "That was a funny match." "What was so funny about it?" Tyson leaned over to Jester. Jester straightened himself up by taking in a deep breath, "Well this Ozma character wanted to battle one on one only with the leader of the Runes, so naturally Ashes accepts. Not even two minutes into the match does she yawn and sit down. While Ozma's yelling at her, she waves one of her servants over with a cup tea. So she just sits there on the ground drinking her tea while Ozma tries to win the match." "So who ended up winning?" Ray asked after listening to the story. "I did, I didn't even finish my tea before the match was over." I frowned, "It's so hard to find good competition these days." "Maybe if you stop taking offers to battle and stop wiping out all the competition then we'll get a decent battle." Jester started to scold me. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Tyson inflated his chest, "Why not battle the Bladebreakers."

"Now, now Tyson, you'll get your chance to battle in the upcoming tournament." Mr. Dickinson interjected. "What tournament?" Tyson acted dumb. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention there's a world tournament coming up." Kenny laughed nervously. "What!? Why didn't you tell us earlier Chief!?" Tyson went nearly ballistic. "Calm down Tyson." Kai finally spoke with an even serious tone.

"We're here!" Doc announced in happiness with the idea of food. "YAY, FOOD!" Tyson jumped out of his seat and bolted out of the bus. At normal speed everyone else got off and went into the restaurant taking in the wonderful smells. "Table for eleven please." Mr. Dickinson called out to the hostess. "This way please." The hostess led us to a large round table, "Enjoy."

Two hours later we finally emerged from the restaurant into the fresh air. I laughed as I followed Koji out the door, "I don't know who ate more, Doc or Tyson."

Tyson came out groaning but with satisfaction, "That food was great, I'm so full." "Yeah I know what you mean." Doc was waddling behind him. "Next time Tyson I think you might actually want to leave food in the restaurant." Jester noted to him then went back to flirting with Hillary. "At least they're staying in business." Max concluded. "Well come on everyone, back on the bus. We better get you all home." Mr. Dickinson shooed us all back on the bus.

"So Mr. Dickinson, what other teams are in the world tournament?" Kenny tried getting information from him. "Now Kenny, I don't want to give you an unfair advantage." Mr. Dickinson tried sounding nice about everything. "Aww, why not Mr. D?" Tyson whined. "Because it would be an unfair advantage and not all the teams have signed up yet." Mr. Dickinson gave a nervous little laugh. "What!" Tyson jumped to his feet in disbelief, "how can they not sign up for the tournament yet!" "It's because they're going to sign up the last minute." I stated knowledgably. "How do you know?" Tyson asked holding up his fist. "Because that's the way the underground teams work, they'll sign up last minute so other teams can't get any information on them. But it doesn't really work if you know all the teams." I smiled. "You know who's competing??" Kenny stared at me with his laptop open. "Of course I know," I gave a little laugh, "I'm a Rune aren't I?" "Well! Are you going to tell us or what?!" Tyson came closer and started waving his arms wildly.

The bus hit a large bump and Tyson lost some of his footing. He fell forward towards me. Like a flash of lightning Koji stood up and pushed Tyson back in a seat roughly. Hitting his head, Tyson let out a loud grunt. Ray and Max quickly stood up. "Hey what was that for?!" Tyson was rubbing he's head and he gave a look to kill. "Are you alright Tyson?" Max turned towards him. Everyone was watching the scene except for Mr. Dickinson and Doc; who were deep in conversation. "Yeah fine," Tyson snorted. Max and Ray sat back down. "Koji sit down." I order the last boy who was standing. Koji sat back down in his seat beside me and wrapped his hand around my waist.

Koji kept his eyes on Tyson glaring with hatred. "Sorry about that Tyson." I said with sincerity in my voice. "Huh, why are you saying sorry it was him who did it." Tyson pointed at Koji. "Well Koji is just really protective of me, it's a big brother thing." I stated casually. "Koji's your brother?" Ray sounded a bit shocked. "Yeah, I know. Kind of hard to believe right Ray, especially with the way he always has his arm around her like that." Jester snickered; Koji gave a death glare to Jester then returned giving the death glares to Tyson. "So, how many brothers do you have?" Ray was questioning. "Four." I answered. "All older then you?" "No, I'm the third oldest in my family, so the other two are younger then me."

"Alright we're here!" Doc shouted to the Runes. I looked out the window of the bus only to see we were at the gates of the Raven Manor. "Well looks like we're here, you're all welcome to come in if you want." I gave them an offer. Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny were looking at the manor like it was something new and shiny. "Sorry but we'll have to decline," Mr. Dickinson spoke up. "Why Mr. D?" Tyson obviously wanted to go inside. "Because I promised your Grandpa I'd get you home before ten." Mr. Dickinson stated. I got up with Koji still having his arm around me, "Come on Jester, that's enough flirting for one day." Jester did as he was told while Hillary blushed. "Well then let's get going." Doc jumped out of the bus. I watched as Jester passed me to get out of the bus. "Well, it was nice meeting you all." I nodded, "Thank you for dinner Mr. Dickinson." "You're very welcome Ashes." Mr. Dickinson smiled. "Oh by the way Bladebreakers, you're welcome here tomorrow if you want. I'm having two of the underground teams stay here at the Raven Manor; you're welcome to scope out the competition. Plus there will a party later that night." I gave a little smile, "Both my little brothers are fans of yours, so it'll be kind of a treat having you guys around." "Fans? Alright we'll be there!" Tyson leaned in a bit closer to me, "So who do they like best on the team?" "Tyson!" Kenny heard this. "What I can't help it if I have tons of fans now." Tyson leaned back with a wide smile on his face. I looked over at Kai, "Actually Tyson, they're both big fans of Kai." Everyone looked shocked, Kai looked up at me. "Kai!" Tyson was speechless. "Anyways, it'll be an honor having you over tomorrow especially you Kai. Well, we better get going; hopefully I'll see you all tomorrow." I walked off the bus with Koji trailing behind me.

"Ah, I see you're finally home." A man looking in his late thirties, with black hair, and sitting in a wheelchair greeted us when we entered the Raven Manor. "Sorry about our delay Mr. Raven, but we were met at the airport by an old friend of mine and were invited to dinner." Doc bowed in apology. "It's alright Doc, I understand. Why don't you all go on and relax while I talk to Ashes for a minute." My father looked at me as though I were some sort of virus coming to contaminate everything. Koji squeezed my hand before going off into the house. My father waited until there was no one around to start speaking, "I've heard you've been winning all your matches." I nodded. "Have you heard anything from your brothers yet?" "No sir." I was standing up straight as though I were in the army, with my hands pasted to my sides. "Is Koji's and Jester's beyblading skills up to yours yet?" "No sir." "What have you been doing all this time? Goofing off? Their skills should've been perfected by now!" My father started getting furious.

"I know that but it's not that easy. They're giving it all they have. They're learning through their mistakes." I stated calmly.

"MY TEAM CAN'T AFFORD ANY MISTAKES, ESPECIALLY WITH THE WORLD TOURNAMENT COMING UP!"

"Your team?" I kept my cool and raised an eyebrow, "Last time I checked I was the leader of the Runes, now if you don't mind I'm going up to my room. I expect not to see you again until I leave this house after the world tournament." My father smirked, "You are so like me in many ways that you can't even stand being in the same house as me, very well. I'm leaving for America in the morning; I have business to attend to there. I'll be following your progress so be sure you don't disappoint me or dishonor the family name. I'm leaving Bronco here just incase you do; that way I know you'll be punished for any mishaps." At that I walked away and took the elevator to the top floor where my room was located at the end of the long hallway.

I opened my bedroom door where Koji was patiently waiting by the window. He turned when I had entered and gave me a slight smile. I slowly moved towards him, "Dad's leaving for America in the morning and Bronco's staying." Koji embraced in a hug to make me forget all my troubles. I gave a heavy sigh, "Why can't dad see that I'm not the perfect one in the family? Doesn't he know what mom did to me when we were taken away before she died? God, I wish he'd quite treating me differently from the rest of you." A tear rolled down my cheek. "He acts as though I'm a virus and he needs to get rid of me. Sometimes I wish I could just tell him about what mom did but it's no use, he won't listen to me." Koji kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter. "I'm so glad I have you Koji, you understand me." I frowned, "I wish sometimes that you'd talk just so I can hear your voice again. I'm afraid I'll forget what you sound like when you use to talk but I guess you'll speak when you really want to. Koji..." He pulled away so he could see my face, "Koji make sure...make sure I don't forget what you sound like or forget you, alright?" Koji gave a nod, kissed my cheek and was gone from the room so that I could get some sleep.


	2. Teams, Tournament & Riddle

**Teams, Tournament and Riddle**

I woke up to the alarm buzzing loudly. With a groan I rolled and stared at the clock which read 4:00am. Giving a heavy sigh I hit the clock and reluctantly got up. I searched through my room trying to find suitable clothes to run in which the maids unpacked, washed, and put away. I found a black tank top and black short that went down to my knees to work out in. Quickly throwing on my clothes I snuck past all the rooms to the elevator down to the kitchen area. "Hey Maria." I said casually. "Hello Miss Ashes. What can I do for you today?" Maria had a smile on her face like always. "I just want a quick breakfast so I can start my training before the others get here." I walked farther into the kitchen and jumped up on a counter top. "Coming right up," Maria bustled around the kitchen getting my breakfast ready, "So has Master Koji started talking again yet?" "No, I'm starting to think he won't talk for a long time. Anyways he has improved on his skills a bit which is good." "That is good, so are you getting out early this time to avoid Bronco?" Maria handed me my breakfast. "I'll only avoid him when I can, and these are one of those times I can." I smiled and started eating the delicious meal. Maria went back to her housework happily.

At 4:30am was already jogging down the Manor's driveway towards the outside world. The gate was wide open so that when the teams started arriving they wouldn't have trouble getting in. Taking in slow deep breathes I jogged around the many known streets. I checked the watch on my wrist, '5:45 only fifteen minutes to go.' I ran down the steps to the beach, wiping my forehead with my arm getting some of the sweat off I ran along the beach until I hit the next set of stairs where I went back up to the roads. I glanced down at my watch again, '6:00.' I stopped jogging and caught my breathe.

"He yaw."

I looked to see where I was then noticed I was in front of a dojo. Cautiously I walked in the yard where an old man with a pony tail was slicing through the air with a wooden sword. "Excuse me." I made my presence known. The man stopped in mid-air to look at me, "What can I do for you my dear?" "I was wondering, are you the person who runs this dojo?" I smirked, "If so I was thinking maybe we can practice together a bit. I'm kind of in the middle of my training right now and believe me, this would be more of a challenge then running." "Why sure there cool cat, it'd be fun having someone to spare with. Follow me." The old man led me to a room in the house that was used for sparing, "So, do you have a name my mysterious friend?" "I'm Ashes Raven." I smiled as he handed me a wooden sword. "Have you done this before?" I nodded at his question taking up my stance.

The old man came at me with full force; I blocked his attack and made one of my own; hitting him in the back. "You're going to have to move faster then that." I smirked at him. We kept sparing, I occasionally took my eyes off him to look at my watch; which I did now. '7:59, this old guy isn't too bad.'

"Hey Grandpa!" someone's voice was yelling outside the door. To finish this off I moved to the old man's side extra fast and tripped him with the sword just as the door flew wide open. "Set and match." I held the sword over the old man's neck then removed it, "Good match."

"Hey Grandpa, what's going on?" I looked up to see Tyson standing at the door. "Hello Tyson." I smiled while helping the old man up. "Ashes? What, why are you here?" Tyson scratched the back of his head. "We were just sparing that's all little dude." Tyson's Grandpa gave a sly look, "She's quite good too; I didn't get a single hit on her. How many times have you done this?" I thought a moment, "Only once, with my older brother when I was five. It took us three hours just to stop sparing." Tyson's Grandpa had his mouth wide open just looking at me. "Anyways, I better get going." I handed the wooden sword back to Tyson's Grandpa, "Thank you very much for being my sparing partner, you're very good. If you don't mind me saying all you have to do is work on your defense a bit more cutting down the time it takes you to block." I bowed and walked passed Tyson. "Well you're welcome back here anytime." Tyson's Grandpa waved. "Huh, hey Ashes wait." Tyson called after me so I stopped when I reached the yard, "Why not hang around a while, you can train with us then we can see how your beyblading skills are." "Sorry Tyson I really can't, I have my younger brothers showing up at nine plus another team is showing up shortly after them. Not to mention I'm in enough trouble as it is since I snuck out of the house to train on my own." I said all this without facing him, "But of course you're always welcomed to come to the Manor anytime, come to think of it. Why don't you all come now that way my brothers will be physic to see you when they arrive home, not to mention you'll get a grand tour of the Manor?" "Alright I'll go get the others." Tyson ran off and returned with the others and minute afterwards.

We made our way to the Manor. "So how old are you all anyways? Mind me I've only checked out your blading stats." I turned around so I was walking backwards. "Sixteen, well except for Ray and Kai; they're seventeen." Kenny informed me. "What about you and your team?" Max threw the question back at me. "I'm sixteen. Koji's eighteen and Jester's seventeen." I turned back around before I tripped. "So do you know how many teams are in the tournament?" Kenny asked while rushing up beside me. I thought for a moment, "It should be around twelve teams in the tournament. You'll get all the deals about the tournament tonight if you're coming to the party; I'm kind helping to run and participating in the tournament so everyone has to be briefed about the new rules and all that other stuff." I turned me face up to the sun, "It's so nice being back in my home town." "You use to live here? How come I've never seen you at any of the schools?" Tyson was puzzled. "Oh, that's because I moved to Canada with my mom when I was four so I never had a chance to start at any of the schools here." I looked over at Tyson, "Plus it wouldn't matter anyways I'm home schooled."

We kept up with a walking conversation and arrived at the door of the Manor just as a silver bus with black flames pulled up. "Hey they're here." I waved at the driver happily then looked down at my watch, "and they're half an hour early." "So, are they going to get out here or what?" Tyson was becoming impatient. The diver of the bus opened the door, came out and went to the side of the bus opening it up for a wheel chair. The Bladebrakers watched as this happened.

"Hey there!" a women around her thirties stepped out of the bus. She was dress in black suit with her blond hair up in a tight bun. "Hey Amy." I looked past her to see two boys and a black Labrador coming out of the bus, "Hey tweebs." "Nice to see you too Ashes." One of the twin boys answered. They had messy black hair, tanned skin, and both were dressed in baggy green shorts and shirts. "Hello all." A girl with red hair and freckles rolled up in her wheel chair. "Hello Emma, how was the trip?" I had a smile plastered on my face. "Really long and boring." Emma yawned. The door to the Manor opened, maids rushed out to get the entire luggage from the bus. "Hey there squirts." Jester rushed out to the twins, taking them both into a giant bear hug. "Jester take it easy with them." Amy hit Jester over the back of the head. "Oww, oh hi Amy." Jester put the twins down and was rubbing his head. "So, Ashes who are your friends?" one of the boys asked while holding onto the Labradors chain. "Copper, T.J, Emma, Amy; meet the Bladebreakers. Max, Ray, Tyson, Kenny, and Kai." I as I saw the twins jaws drop. "Hello nice to meet you." Ray waved. "Are you serious? Are they actually here?" Copper wasn't exactly sure. "Of course we're here." Tyson laughed thinking it was a joke. "Well, how am I supposed to know for sure, I can't see you." Copper informed Tyson.

"Can't see us?" I sighed and tapped Tyson's shoulder, "Um... Tyson, Copper's blind; hence the guide dog." "Oh sorry man, I didn't know." Tyson was quickly apologizing for his stupidity. Copper laughed, "It's alright no harm done. Anyways, can we get going inside? Bruno's kind of hungry." "Yeah sure." I ushered the Bladebreakers in and followed quickly with the others behind me. I showed them into the living room. There were lots of places to sit, with a large screen television at the left wall when you entered. "This place is huge." Max was in awe. I nodded, "Go on and sit down." The Bladebreakers went in and sat, all except for Kai who was leaning on a wall. Everyone followed in suit and sat down. Copper took Bruno's chain off but Bruno stayed where he was. "Bruno down to the kitchen now." Copper ordered him. Bruno walked out of the room without a backwards glance. "Wow, that dog can sure take orders." Tyson commented as he watched Bruno leave the room. "He has to take orders perfectly or else the consequences can be deadly for Copper." Emma told him. "So Ashes, where's your father?" Amy asked noticing he wasn't around. "He went to America on business, Bronco was left in charge." I informed her. "He left that ding-bat in charge!" Amy shouted in disbelief, "Why wouldn't he just leave Doc and me in charge!" I gave Amy a stern look, "My father has his reasons." Amy looked at me and nodded her head in understanding. I turned my head at all the chatting that was going on between the Bladebreakers and everyone else present in the room. The twin's were smiling and being absolutely joyous about being in the presence of the Bladebreakers. "How's their training coming along? Are they improving?" I watched the twins while I asked Amy this. "Their training is coming along just fine, don't worry. Plus they each made great improvement since the last time you saw them." Amy informed me. "Good, I just wanted to make sure they were ready for this tournament that's all." "Well, don't worry about them. They're old enough to take care of themselves." "You're right Amy I shouldn't worry about them so much."

"Mistress," I looked over to see one of the maids standing at the living room door, "the Death Trio have arrived." "Really?" I jumped over the back of the couch and ran just outside the living room door. One of the three boys had their arms wide open to me, I jumped up I wrapped my arms around his neck while he twirled me around once. "Zero, I've missed you." I pouted as he set me back on the ground. "I've missed you too." He bent down and kissed my lips. "GET A ROOM!" Jester's voice shouted. I broke away and turned around; my face blushing as I saw everyone at the entrance of the living room. "Hello." Zero still had his arms around me, "I'm Zero." Zero wasted no time before going into introductions for the Bladebreakers, "Behind me is Solo and Duo. You are?" "I'm Tyson, that's Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai's still in the living room. We're the Bladebreakers." Tyson stuck out his hand. Zero shook it, "Bladebreakers huh? Well nice to meet you, we're the team Death Trio."

"So, you two finally got together? When did this happen?" Amy asked crossing her arms. Zero held me tight around the waist as I answered, "After then underground finals." "So you two are going out?" Tyson asked with stupidity, I nodded, "well there go my chances of getting a girl." "Well I'm warning you now not to try anything with her still because you have to go through two people to get to her." Zero had warning in his voice, I nudged Zero in the ribs. "Hey we're not going to cause any trouble." Tyson put his hands up in defense. "I have an idea, why don't we all go down to the gym." I stumbled out of Zero's grip towards the elevator. "You guys go ahead; the Time Breakers and I are going to wonder around town for a bit." Amy told us, "We'll be back in time for the party." "Alright, come on guys." I pushed the elevator button. The door opened to a man in a wheelchair and a fat giant of a man, I backed up in fear and fell on my ass.

"I...I thought you left already." I stammered while picking myself up. "Well you thought wrong." My father spat at me, "Now make sure you win this tournament or else." "Yes, father." I automatically answered. "Bronco will stay in charge while I'm gone and don't think of getting him drunk then buggering off, he's been to AA meetings and doesn't drink anymore plus there's no booze in the house. I'll be back a week after the tournament is over." My father and Bronco pushed past us and spoke his final words, "You better not dishonor our family or our bit beasts." My gaze turned to the ground as though I was shaming myself there and now, "Yes father I understand. I'll do my best." "I don't want your best, I want perfection." My father and Bronco left the house. I looked up, brushing everything off. "Ok, let's go the gym awaits." The Death Trio entered the elevator, "Well, you guys coming or what? Afraid of what you might find there?" Solo taunted them. "Of course not, we're coming." Max answered. The Bladebreakers came into the elevator just as the door was closing.

"So, just how tough are you guys?" Tyson asked Zero, "With your blading skills I mean." "Battle me and you'll find out." Zero challenged. "You're on!" Tyson took the challenge with delight. We went two floors down, right to the gym. The elevator doors opened to reveal two nervous butlers. "Miss Ashes, you don't want to go in there." Warned one of them. "Master Koji is on a rampage, we tried to calm him down but he attacked us with his blade." The other informed. "Don't worry we'll be fine. I'll get Koji to reason." I went pass the butlers and the double doors.

The doors opened to reveal something like bey-stadium except there were more training equipment. There was a track floor, weight- lifts, a small pool, various other training equipment, and on the other end of the gym; on the far end of the room were two large beyblading dishes. Koji was kneeling at one of the bey-dishes staring into space. His blade was spinning wildly around him. "Koji!" I shouted moving into the room with no fear; he didn't look up. I quickened my pace severely, "Koji Raven listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Still he didn't look up. I took another step; suddenly his blade stopped circling him and started to attack.

A red glow emitted from the blade, a human like bit beast emerged holding up a sword. I raised my right hand straight out in front of me with my palm raised. "Koji call back Tsume now!" I yelled at him but kept cool. Koji looked up, his eyes seemed like they were lost. He stood; I finally noticed the wet streaks on his face then the black around left eye. His blade charged at me. "Stop Tsume!" I ordered and the blade stopped then flew back to Koji's hand. He caught it without even noticing, I finished walking towards him. "Koji." I said gently as I touched his face with my hand; he flinched. "Koji, you got this because I wasn't here wasn't it?" he didn't move. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again. Can you ever forgive me?" His moved nodded 'yes'; I gave him a gentle hug, "Go to the kitchens and get some ice for your eye ok, then come back down here." Koji gave nod and started walking away. "What was that all about?" I jumped now noticing that Tyson was behind me. "Nothing, we just have a lot of family issues." I answered quickly, "So are you two going to blade or what?"

While Zero and Tyson were blading, Kenny recorded everything and everyone else was cheering. "Come on, quit playing around Zero. Show these guys who we really are." Duo shouted ready to see some real action. Zero smirked, "Alright then I'll quit fooling around. Devildon; deep torture." "What? You were playing around? Oh man, Dragoon!" Tyson called out his bit beast as well. "Come on Tyson, you can beat this guy." I shouted with a giggle. Within a nano-second Zero looked at me sharply, "Hey I thought you were cheering me on." I giggled and shrugged, "Just cheering on the underdog." Zero gave me a stern but loving look, "You are so going to get it when this match is over." "Lets just see you try." I stuck my tongue out at him.

The blades were going wild as each blader became stronger putting in their all. "Alright Dragoon, Storm attack!" "Devildon Deep Torture!" Zero called as soon as Tyson called his attack. Like a flash of lighten the blade clashed other and surprisingly Zero's blade was the one knocked out of the dish. The red Devildon blade fell at Zero's feet. "Yeah I won!" Tyson bounced around happily as did most of the Bladebreakers. Silently Zero picked up the blade then turned on me playfully, "You jinxed me." "So what if I did, you need it." I laughed. "Do I now?" Zero ran towards me; chancing me. I stopped at the edge of the pool, I waited for Zero there. When he reached I stepped aside and let him fall into the pool with a big splash. Everyone laughed when they saw this. Zero took a big breath of air. "There now you're all cooled off." I laughed with a smile plastered on my face. Zero splashed me with the water; I glared at him, "Hey no splashing." "Oh I'm sorry did I get you wet." He splashed me again then came out and hugged me while sopping wet. "Ahh, Zero." I tried pulling away but couldn't, "Come on let go, you're drenched and you're getting me wet." I heard him give a small laugh only I could hear, "That's good, for me at least." He let me go as I took a step back he frowned, "Unfortunately you're not wearing a white shirt." "Zero!" My face went near crimson.

"Ashes are you going to battle someone?" Solo shouted so that Zero and I were interrupted. I turned and ran over to the group around the bey-dishes. "No thanks there's no one here I want to battle, plus you'll all be eating your blades at the tournament when I win." I made myself sound cocky, "but don't worry I'll try not to destroy your blades too much." "Oh yeah, let's see if you can back up your words." Tyson challenged by holding up his blade. "I wouldn't try that if I was you Tyson." Doc had come down to the gym, "It's not wise to challenge her unless it's for a tournament. The last person who did that ended up with dust as a blade and she took away his bit beast." "You took someone's bit beast! How low can you get?" Ray blurted in outrage while shaking with fury. I sighed and bent my head then faced them again. "It's not as you think. The boy I took the bit beast from was abusing it somehow; he didn't deserve such a gift. I told him that when I took it and said if he changes and becomes a better person then his bit beast will come back to him. The bit beast is free to leave anytime but it hasn't yet because the boy hasn't changed. Therefore the bit beast is safely locked up in a secret room only I know of, it's the same for the others I have as well." I gave a weak smile, "I guess you could say this is a bit beast safe house. Bit beasts know there will be no harm to come to them here." Someone made a sniffling sound. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Max was covering his eyes with an arm.

"Alright I hope you all know why you're here. There's an upcoming tournament in two days that I'm helping the BBA organize. Out of every team in the world including the underground teams, you twelve teams have been selected. Six official teams and six underground teams, everyone is competing for the same title of Worlds Best Beyblading Team and Worlds Best Beyblader." I paused, "This time only the underground teams have to blade differently considering we're playing the official way. Also you'll each be receiving a new launcher that the BBA came up with, with the data gathered from all battles you've ever been in that will max your performance. They have your team logo on it and it will record your blades rotation speed throughout the matches and how many times you've rotated it. You must have this launcher when participating in a match or else you will be disqualified and that player may be replaced by someone else but you must find a candidate within half an hour or the whole team will be disqualified, thank you." I stepped down from the stage I was standing on and went back to the party as the band struck a note.

My brown hair was down as I wore a black skin tight dress with long flowing sleeves. I walked around looking at all the different teams. "Hey Ashes." I turned to find a familiar person behind me. I smiled in delight, "Ozuma it's so nice to see you again. How are you?" "Totally psyched for the tournament to begin," Ozuma announced to me, "You're going to be in it right?" "Of course what kind of person wouldn't want to be in this tournament?" I laughed at the question. "Good because we need a rematch." Ozuma smirked. "You're on Ozuma." I took his rematch challenge, "I'll see you at the tournament." "Alright, just be ready to face defeat." Ozuma called after me. "Whatever Ozuma." I laughed and walked off to where Max was leaning against the wall. "Having fun?" I asked while leaning against the wall beside him. "Yeah, it's just." He paused, "I'm worried about the tournament, what...what if I let my team down?" "Is that all, well you'll be great at the tournament it's the least of your troubles." I heard a good song come on, "Your only worry right now is deciding if you're going to dance with me or not." Max blushed light pink; I giggled, "Come on." I pulled Max to the dance floor and started dancing he joined in after a minute. "Yeah go Maxi!" Tyson shouted from the snack bar, Max smiled, waved and laughed. The song ended but Max and I kept dancing with each other; having fun.

Someone bumped into me on the dance floor. "Hey watch where you're going." A spiteful voice rang as I turned around, "oh it's the freak. Long time no see freak." "Yeah long time Linda." I looked straight into her eyes. She was dressed in an emerald green dress as her light brown hair was pulled into a loose bun. "So how's your freak family doing? I'm actually surprised you can deal with all this freaky stuff but then again you are the ultimate freak in the world." She said coolly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Almost all the bladders in the room had made a circle around us seeing what was going to happen. "Listen Linda don't even try to badmouth my family or me all because you can't handle your own family or is it because your puny mind can't comprehend all of that." I crossed my arms seeing she was getting mad. "I challenge you to a beyblade battle or are you too chicken to accept." She tried to make me look bad. I shrugged, "Alright lets go, follow me." Everyone followed me outside to the backyard where there was a stone beyblading dish waiting for us. I stood in position ready to launch; Linda did the same. "Alright we'll do this underground style."

Linda announced, "Three, Two, One, Let It Rip!" We released our blades, without delay my blade looked as though it disappeared. "Quit playing your games and face me, unless you're afraid you'll lose." Linda was easily getting mad. I waved my finger at her while tsking, "You shouldn't get so mad it tends you cloud your mind when blading." Linda growled, "Flash Fang attack the freak." Her blade emitted a green light as it charge but was suddenly flew back as my blade reappeared. I yawned, "This is boring; I shouldn't even be playing around like this. It's pointless and annoying." My blade charge at Flash Fang, it dodged but with a quick maneuver my blade hit it. With lightening speed it flew to a nearby tree. Linda grinded her teeth together, "Flash Fang; green lightening attack now!" Flash Fang rebounded off the tree and came straight for my head but once again my blade knocked hers around. The blade chased mine around the dish as though it was a game of cat and mouse. "Why don't you call out your bit beast?" Linda struck a nerve, "or are you afraid of everyone seeing you for what you really are...a freak." I quickly got mad and yelled, "This match is over!" The mouse now became the cat and knocked the blade straight up into the air then went up after it, hitting it with much power the blade shirked to its owner. Flash Fang skimmed the left side of Linda's face; drawing blood then shattered on the ground. I stormed away from the match after catching my blade. "Hey Ashes wait up." Tyson's voice came upon deaf ears. Everyone followed me back inside a little confused and asking questions. I took the stairs up to my room, Koji made sure no one went up after me. I swung open and slammed my door shut with rage then just laid on my bad waiting for it all to pass.

Hours later I came down dressed in light blue pajamas, the p.j pants dragged around my bare feet. Almost everyone from the party had gone to their hotels. Koji was still sitting at the bottom of the stairs making sure no one went up. When he noticed me he stood up and waited until I reached the bottom stair before hugging my gently. We walked to the living room where the Runes, Bladebreakers, and Death Trio sat. "Feeling better?" Doc asked as I entered the room. I bent my head, "Not really, I'm still a bit mad at Linda." Jester laughed a bit, "Of course you're still mad at her, you two are arch enemies." "Knock it off Jester, it's already bad enough she got upset once today." Zero walked past him and hit him in the back off the head. I put out my arms to Zero as he came and hugged me gently then lead me to a couch to sit down beside him. "What's up with what this Linda girl said?" Tyson wanted to know the details. "Should we tell them?" Doc asked me with caution. I shook my head; no, "They can have the poem but no more then that because it'll all fall apart at the tournament." "Alright then." Doc nodded then cleared his throat,

"Keeping secrets deep inside, no bit beast will confirm nor deny

The existence of two and two alike, who will always win the never ending fight

The battle within, with nanos' acting as friend

No one knows who or what made them live, but bit beasts know that everything they say is a fib

They make everything safe while falling apart, but are truly the strongest bit beasts at heart."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Tyson shouted with confusing. "Try to figure it out or just watch everything at the tournament it doesn't really matter, I'll have to explain sooner or later." I muttered but the room could still hear me. "Why don't you just quit the games and tell us then?" Kai spoke in an annoyed voice. "Because everyone reacts differently towards me and I've had a bad experience once, no one knows what it's like except for my brother." I made my hands into fists. "Which brother?" Kenny asked kindly. I took a deep breath, exhaled and looked at the door to make sure the doorway was clear then turned back to them. "We're not suppose to talk about him anymore but he's my eldest brother; Nick Raven." I mentioned quickly. "Why can't you talk about him?" Ray asked with a concerned voice. All eyes were on me except for Doc's; whose were watching the door ready to react if anyone was in the hall. "He was exiled from my family when he was thirteen for standing up against my father, when I was being punished once. I tried to speak up about what happened but there was too much yelling going on for me to get a word in then he was suddenly exiled from the family and we were ordered never to speak of him again." I paused as a hot tear slid down my face, "If I never lost that one match then he would still be with me." Zero's arm around me tightened as I leaned into him. "Hey Ashes don't beat yourself up over it, it was Nick's choice to leave while he could." Jester put a hand on my shoulder, "Your father doesn't even know the real reason you lost that beyblading match; he doesn't know any better." I sighed wiping away the tears, "You're right plus who knows maybe he'll show up for the tournament."

"So are you guys staying over the night or what?" Duo asked politely looking at his watch. "No why?" Kenny asked looking at him confused. "Because it's a little past one in the morning." "Really?" Kenny looked at his laptop time, "It is, we better get going guys. My parents are going to kill me." I gave a little laugh, "Aw you'll be fine. Doc you wanna drive them home in one of the cars." "Sure come on guys." Doc stood and waited at the door for them. "Uh... it was nice meeting you guys. I guess we'll see you around." Tyson shook Zero's hand. The Bladebreakers walked away. "Hey Tyson." I called after him. "Yeah," he turned around and looked at me. "Come here tomorrow morning, we'll all train together and make sure you bring your Grandpa, I want to spar with him again." I told him. "Ok, sure." He walked away with the others.

Afterwards everyone went up to their rooms and slept peacefully. I kept tossing and turning as nightmares and bad memories flooded my head.


	3. Troubles

**Troubles**

Morning I woke up to a loud thump in my room of someone falling. I turned over to find Zero getting up from the floor. "Is that how you wake everyone up?" I asked with a yawn. He looked at me and frowned, "Seriously it wasn't suppose to happen that way." I laughed, "Really well you'll have to try another time then." I got out of bed holding a pillow; Zero was right in front of me. "Come on get out." I hit him in the side with the pillow lightly. "Now why would I want to do that?" Zero took a step closer. "Because I'm going to get dressed." I told him. He smirked, "Well that gives me a better reason to stay." I hit him with the pillow harder this time. He just grabbed me and threw me on the bed with him nearly on top of me. "Now this can have a lot of different possibilities to it." He had a slightly amused laugh then bent his head in for a kiss. Quickly I shoved the pillow between our faces and spoke, "Zero come on get out and let me get dressed." Zero removed the pillow, "Not until I get a kiss." I kissed Zero's lips reluctantly just to get dressed but he deepened his kiss while one of his hands moved up the front of my shirt. I pushed him off me before he could touch my breast. "Zero." I growled at him as I sat up. "Aw, come on I was only trying to go to the next base by making the first move." Zero sat next to me, "I mean we've been friends for what...nearly six years and we've been dating for like a year now. Plus I was approved by Koji and everyone else before dating you." I looked down at my lap where I was fiddling with my fingers, "I know." "Then what is it?" Zero urged me to tell. "I don't know...I... I've been listening to the bit beasts lately." I stumbled a bit. Zero stood up, "So you won't do anything because of what bit beasts tell you? Is that it? Is that all?" He started walking to the door. "Zero I... I'm...-" "I'll see you later." He cut me off and left. I sighed heavily and got dressed in black training clothes then went down for breakfast.

When I arrived in the gym the Bladebreakers were already waiting around with Tyson's Grandpa as well. "Hey cool cat." Grandpa greeted me. "Hey, you guys ready for training or what?" I got their attention. "Do your worst." Tyson raised his fist in challenge.

Two hours later the Bladebreakers were hunched over; hands on knees catching their breath. "Come on guys, training isn't over yet. We still have three hours left." I told them while making my way to a machine that helps with the rip speed when beyblading. "Are you joking? Three more hours," Tyson collapsed to the ground, "but we've already done one hundred laps, two hundred sit-ups, two hundred push-ups, acted like we were sitting in a chair for twenty minutes, two hundred jumping-jacks, another fifty laps, plus that ten minutes of stretching." I started pulling the machine, "Yeah so, that's all like warm up stuff it's easy. You don't see Koji or Jester complaining about it." "Aw, come on Ashes, give them a break. They don't do as intense workouts as we do. I mean not even the Death Trio go this for training." Jester imputed while lifting weights. "Fine, you guys can take a break since you don't want to keep up. But I intend to finish my five hour training session." I adjusted the weight on the machine; I glanced over at the Bladebreakers to see them all sitting down exhausted. "So how do you intend to win the tournament if you can't do this much training?" I asked while still working out. "Because we're not as crazy as you!" Tyson shouted; his voice sounding exhausted, I laughed a bit. "Well I don't disagree with him there." Jester said out loud, "but seriously we mean. How do you intend on winning if you can't keep up with us? Some of the underground teams will toy around with you for hours and just you exhausted because they're use to this, then they'll show their true power and demolish you." "Easy we'll beat them at the beginning." Tyson started to get excited. "Ok, but I think you want to come up with a better strategy then that." I put Tyson's idea down. "I'll think up some new strategies." Kenny told his teammates.

Training finally finished we were sitting in the kitchen eating some food Maria prepared. "Oh man, I'm so sore, even the muscles I never knew I had are sore." Tyson complained while stuffing his face with noodles. "Surprised you're still able to move to eat." Jester laughed, "First day Ashes put me on this extreme training I wasn't able to move for three days, and if I did it hurt like hell." "Well, nothing can keep Tyson away from food." Max informed. "Never noticed." Laughed Jester some more. The kitchen door opened and the Death Trio walked in. Zero looked extremely angry. When Zero noticed me he turned right around. "Zero where are you going, we just got here." Solo had turned around to watch Zero start leaving. "I suddenly lost my appetite." Zero's voice showed a hint of anger. "Ok then, more food for us." Solo sat and started eating. I watched Zero the whole time then in a flash stood up and ran after Zero, "Zero wait up." He walked straight out of the kitchen but I caught up with him in the elevator.

"Zero why do you have to act like this, you're acting like a spoiled brat. Just because I won't let you touch me like you want to." I was confronting him. "Well we've been dating for a year; I want us to go farther." Zero told me, "We're boyfriend and girlfriend I know people who did it within a month or less of their relationship. That's what I want us to do; we can grow closer if we do." "Is that all you want from me?" I asked in a serious tone. The elevator stopped and opened up; Zero took a step out, "Yeah." I let the elevator doors close without saying another word to Zero. Anger towards Zero welded inside my heart, I returned to the kitchen where the others were in silence. "This can't be good." Jester noted my behavior, "What happened? Zero two timing you or what?" Everything stopped no one move; I looked at Jester and gave him the evil eye. "We just had a little fight that's all." I gripped my glass in anger then whipped it at the wall; hearing the glass shatter into a million pieces and my drink splash everywhere, "FUCK! I hate him! All he thinks I am is a stupid fucking toy!" I yelled in total rage. I reached for something else I could throw but a hand gripped my wrist. I looked to see Koji's eyes burning into me. I ripped my wrist out of his grip and walked out of the kitchen. I took the stairs up to the main floor where I walked to the backyard. I took a deep breathe then exhaled looking at the beautiful scenery. Calming myself down I walked along the stone pathway past the bey-dish and through the miniature forest.

I went off the path to a hidden spot in the backyard where there was a circular clearing of trees. I entered the clearing seeing the familiar stone angel statue that resembled me. I looked at it knowing what it was; loving and hating it all once. I took out my beyblade and launched it then flopped down on the grass. I watched my blade spin in place, I became entranced by it. For hours I sat watching my blade as I meditated, never turning my gaze away. When I finally came to my senses night had fallen creating a veil of darkness. I summoned my blade back into my hand and tucked it away then walked back to the house. Shouts of joy came from the living room; I went straight there. Tyson, Max, Ray, and Jester were playing a fighting game on the PS2. Emma, Cooper, and T.J were watching and cheering. Kai was just sitting around looking grumpy. Kenny, Doc and Amy were talking with Koji listening. No one looked up or said a word to me to note my presence at the living room door. I walked in silently and sat on a chair at the back of the room near a window. I watched as a car pulled up in the driveway. I turned back around to the scenery in the room, silently watching the match in the game. The front door burst open, three drunken boys entered the house and clobbered up the stairs to their rooms to pass out. I made no attempt of moving after them or even looking at them. "Sounds like they had fun," Doc commented, "wonder if they brought back anything?" Doc left the room and went upstairs after the boys. "Ashes," Amy had turned to notice me, "you seem really quiet, you ok?" "Huh?" I looked at Amy, "Oh I'm fine, don't worry about it." "You and Zero had a fight didn't you?" Amy said all knowingly.

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"About me listening to the bit beasts, that's all. Nothing important." I replied without looking at her. "If it's not important then why are you not acting normally?" Amy raised an eyebrow. I shrugged at her, not knowing the answer myself. "Are you two going to make up or what then?" she didn't stop talking. "Maybe in the morning when he's sober." I stated, "Anyways, I'm going to bed. Night all." I left the living room and headed up to my room where I slept until morning.

3:00am

I sat in the circle trees staring at the statue of the stone angel. The statue had its hands folded on top of one another over the heart. The statue looked so real other then the fact it was stone, it seemed as though the stone had a life if its own. I just sat in the wet dew covered grass staring at the statue, locked in the trance it gives off. Time passed me by quickly but I stayed staring, watching the statue.

"Ashes!" the loud voice broke my trance.

I stood up off the wet grass and looked at the giant man standing outside of the circle of trees. Bronco was looking at me with pure hatred. "Get out here." He ordered in fury. I walked towards him knowing it was better to obey him then to do otherwise. "What was all that noise I heard yesterday with the boys?" Bronco demanded. "Zero, Solo, and Duo came here drunk yesterday." I answered obediently. Out of no where Bronco hit me across the face, knocking me into a tree where a branch cut my other cheek. I was on the ground again but this time it wasn't to be entranced. "Control them or it'll be worse next time." Bronco walked away satisfied with letting some anger out. I sighed and rubbed my cheeks, wiping away the bit of blood that came from the cut then walked back to the house.

"Hey Ashes where've you-" Tyson looked at my face, "What happened to you?" "Nothing," I lied, "my blade kind of spun out of control and scratched my face." Everything stayed tense for a moment. "So, you guys excited about the tournament tomorrow or what?" I changed the subject. "Totally excited, I hardly slept last night!" Tyson shouted making the house eco. "Tyson keep the noise level down." I snapped at him. "Well someone's not in a good mood today." Jester's laugh came from behind me. I turned and gave Jester a death glare; quickly he stopped laughing as he studied my face. "He did it again didn't he?" Jester was being serious. I turned my face away from him, "No one did this to me, my blade spun out of control." "Ashes don't lie; the day your blade spins out of control is the day pigs fly." Jester walked towards the elevator, "I'm going to tell Doc about this." I looked after Jester as the elevator doors closed, "Fuck." I bolted through the house. "Ashes hey wait up!" Tyson shouted after me. "Go away!" I shouted as I raced through the garden towards the clearing of trees. I entered the clearing and flopped to my knees in front of the statue breathing heavily. "Hey Ashes, there you- oww." Tyson tried walking into the clearing but couldn't, "That hurt." Tyson tried getting in again but the same thing happened. The Bladebreakers were all watching and staring.

"No matter how many times you try, you won't be able to get in here." I turned around to tell him. "Why not, you're in there." Tyson was confused. "Maybe it has an invisible barrier." Kenny suggested. "Hey look at our bit beasts, they're glowing." Ray was looking at his blade. Everyone else looked at their blade. "Why can't we get in?" Tyson asked looking up at me. I gave a smirk then answered, "Because this is a bit beast sanctuary. No one can enter, only bit beasts are allowed." "A bit beast sanctuary with an invisible barrier? Why didn't I think of that?" Kenny hit his forehead, "Wait then how'd you get in?" "Put two and two together to figure out." I sat cross legged on the dry grass.

"Keeping secrets deep inside, no bit beast will confirm nor deny

The existence of two and two alike, who will always win the never ending fight

The battle within, with nanos' acting as friend

No one knows who or what made them live, but bit beasts know that everything they say is a fib

They make everything safe while falling apart, but are truly the strongest bit beasts at heart."

I repeated the poem to them hoping they would figure it out. "Ashes" Doc, Amy, and Jester joined the scene. "Come on get out of there right now, we need to do something about this." Doc shouted not daring to try and venture a step forward. "Then come get me." I said with a dull face on. "You know we can't do that Ash." Doc was starting to get upset. "Then we do nothing about it." I gave a little shrug. "You know if we do nothing about it, it'll get worse." Doc yelled at me. I started getting angry, making my blade glow red, "It'll get worse either way, so leave me alone. I can handle myself, it's my problem not yours. Plus you have no proof to get him away from me." "Yes, we do. We all can testify against him." Amy shouted to me, "plus there's the cut on your face." I stood up and marched near the end of the clearing towards them and showed them my face. "I see no cut." I said running my hand over my cheek, "No cut no proof no lock up. Now leave me and my problem alone." "Ashes, something needs to be done about this whether or not we have any proof." Doc said with a concerned voice. "Listen it doesn't matter, he won't go away because of my god damn body. I suffered for this long with everything I've been through so what's a little more suffering. Now leave me alone Doc, I mean it." I made myself threatening. "Fine but I'll give you one piece of advice; the suffering won't end unless you make it." Doc left to go back to the house, Amy and Jester followed. I let out a heavy sigh and lay down on the grass by the statue. I stared up at the blue sky.

"Figure it out yet?" I asked knowing the Bladebreakers where still there. "No." Tyson gave a heavy sigh as I heard him flop on the grass, "I'm never going to figure this out." "Think about it Tyson," Kai started speaking, "There's only one way to get in there." I turned my head to look at Kai, "So you figured it out?" Kai gave a low grunt and sat cross legged on the ground. "What you know, tell me Kai." Tyson begged. "What I want to know is how it happened." Kai ignored Tyson's whining. I looked back up to the sky with a serious tone, "Bit beast experimenting, my mom was one of the scientists in it. It went on for two years before it was finally shut down." "What are you two talking about?" Tyson yelled in frustration. "Never mind about it Tyson, you'll find out at the tournament tomorrow." I closed my eyes looking at the insides of my eyelids. Time passed by as I stayed in the sanctuary talking to the Bladebreakers.


	4. The tournament & the voice

**The Tournament and the Voice**

"Welcome folks to the new Raven Dome, it's the biggest and best beyblade dome in the whole world! It might sit on the water but don't worry it definitely won't sink! Just check out some of the flooring, you can see in the water it almost feels like you're swimming!" D.J. shouted at the top of his lungs, "Now to introduce our twelve beyblading teams, here they are. The official teams: the Bladebreakers, starring Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kai. The White Tigers, starring Lee, Mariah, Gray, and Kevin. The All Stars, featuring Michael, Emily, Eddy, and Steve. Team Psykick, with Kane, Salima, Goki, and Jim. Saint Shields featuring Ozma, Dunga, Joseph, and Marian. Finally the Majestics featuring Robert, Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique." D.J. took a deep breath, "And for our underground teams say hello to the Desert Jewels with Linda, Lucy, and Lily. The Snow Boyz with Danny, Jason, Coal, and Bobby. D.N.A. Bit featuring Dobi, Anna, Natalie, and Bit. The Death Trio with Zero, Solo, and Duo. The Time Breakers with Emma, Copper, and T.J. And finally the overall underground champions the Runes featuring Ashes, Koji, and Jester!" The crowd was going wild at the mention of the all teams. Most of the teams were waving at the crowd; others were sizing up their opponents.

"Alright let's get this show on the road. To minimize the twelve teams into six it will be a three on three battle with the randomly selected teams, last blade to stay in the dish still spinning wins and their team advances. This is where the teams will have to show a lot of teamwork if they want to advance." The teams facing each other showed up on the giant screen. "We have: Bladebreakers vs. D.N.A. Bit, Death Trio vs. White Tigers, Desert Jewels vs. Team Psykick, Rune vs. Majestics, Time Breakers vs. All Stars, and Saint Shields vs. Snow Boyz. Now let's get started. Can we get the Bladebreakers and D.N.A. Bit at the dish?"

The teams cleared off the floor expect for the two teams called to battle. The crowd went wild again because the blade battles were going to start. The dish rose up through the floor. "This is a normal bey blading dish no tricks. Now teams choose your three strongest beybladers and gather around the dish." I watched as the teams choose their players. "Alright battling for D.N.A. Bit is Dobi, Anna, and Natalie." Their stats came up on the screen. "This is a team of scientists but don't let their brainy act ways let your guard down. They strategize all their battles in their favor, especially with their bit beasts Dogdra, Velcon, and Foxen." The announcer A.J. announced. "Wish I was as smart as them." The announcer Brad commented. "Never count on it Brad." A.J. joked. "And the official reining champions and who we all know and love; the Bladebreakers." D.J. shouted in excited getting the crowed going into a frenzy. "This is the favorite team to win this tournament and they definitely have my vote. Blading for them today are Tyson, Max and Ray. They're strong, smart, and funny what more can you ask for in a team. Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kai are going to have no problem in this tournament if they play their cards right. With their bit beasts Dragoon, Draciel, Driger, and Dranzer they make the perfect team." A.J. informed. "I definitely wouldn't want to go up against this team." Brad acted scared, "Now let's get this match going."

"Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!" D.J. yelled to get the match underway. All six blades launched from the new launchers designated for the tournament. The blades spun around working as a team to defeat their opponent. As they clashed sparks started to fly. "Aright Dogdra lets show these guys what blading is about, brutal attack!" Dobi shouted to his bit beast which came out of the blade. "Let's go Velcon, fire claw!" Anna yelled. "Foxen, red ring of fire!" Natalie joined her teammates. "Dragoon, counter attack!" "Driger, tiger claw attack!" "Draciel, attack!" Tyson, Ray, and Max shouted over the cheering crowd. Driger overpowered Dogdra sending him flying out of the dish. "One down two to go." Tyson smirked, "Dragoon, fantom hurricane attack!" Dragoon started racing around the dish making the wind speed pick up. The stadium roared with the sound of the rushing wind, as two blades were spewed out of the dish. The wind died down showing the three blades left in the dish. "Looks like the Bladebreakers win folks." D.J. called out as the stadium boomed some more. The teams exchanged words and went off their own way.

"Next up we have the Desert Jewels and Team Phykick." D.J. cried out. "Wow, those girls are cute." Brad commented. "Now Brad you're not going to get a date with one of them, you're too old." A.J. replied, "Anyway, those girls aren't only looks they have mad beyblading skills as well. Linda, Lucy, and Lily are all sisters and their bit beasts Flash Fang, Striker, and Tranciquilic are the same so watch out. Next we have Team Phykick; battling for them is Kane, Goki, and Jim; with their cyber bit beasts Cyber Dragoon, Cyber Dranzer, and Cyber Draciel." "Hey aren't those just cheap knock offs of the Bladebreakers bit beasts?" Brad asked in puzzlement. "No one will ever know Brad, now let's get down to the fight." "Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!" the crowd cheered. The blades spun in the dish but the Desert Jewels went right to the offensive. Team Phykick didn't even see clearly went their blades went flying over their heads. "Well, that was a short match. It only took a minute, oh well it looks like the Desert Jewels advance to the next round."

"What do a blind, a mute, and a girl in a wheel chair all have in common?" Brad started a little joke. "What?" A.J. went along with it. "They all love beyblading and are in this next match." Brad announced. "You're right Brad. They form the team named Time Breakers but don't let their disabilities fool you into thinking they want a handicap. This team of tykes' blade with the best and are the forth hardest team to beat in the underground tournaments. Emma and Skeleton make a great team in showing bones aren't everything. Then there's Copper and T.J the Raven twins they work together to stir up trouble." "Hey announcers!" Copper shouted into the air with a laugh, "Are we going to start this match today or do we have to wait until we're as old as you?" "Oh, coming from that little guy that's harsh but anyway they're facing the All Stars, who are no push overs. Take it away D.J." "Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!"

"Hey Emma, how big are those people?" Copper asked with wonder. "Lets see one football player, one basket ball player, and a short tennis player." Emma answered. "Thank you." "Hey A.J. do you hear that beeping sound or is that just my hearing going?" Brad the announcer asked. "Don't worry, you're not imaging it. That's Copper's blade. Since he's blind he uses his hearing to see wear everything is, so his blade lets off a beeping noise to let him know where it is." A.J. informed everyone. "Looks like T.J is in a tight spot between Eddy and Steven; oh but look his brother Copper comes to his defense. This looks like a game of tag the way Copper and T.J are playing." D.J described the event in the dish. "No more fooling around," Emily shouted, "Trygator attack!" "Oh what's this Emily's blade has been sent flying out of the dish along with T.J.'s looks like he sacrificed himself for the good of his teammates." D.J said in disbelief. "Hey Eddy, you play basket ball right?" Emma called. "Yeah." "Then you should knew this move." Emma's blade zigzagged around Eddy's then pulled in, under and up; causing Eddy's blade to fly into the air landing upside down in the dish. Eddy just stared in disbelief of what just happened. "Alright Copper, it's two against one on a football player." Emma told him, "You hit high I'll hit low." "No problem." Copper made his blade fly into the air, landing on top of Steven while Emma's hit him low. Copper's blade jumped as Emma's and Steven's blades went tumbling. "It looks like the Time Breakers win!" D.J did a little dance from where he stood. "Great match All Stars, it was fun." Emma wheeled over and shook their hands. "Yeah, maybe we'll have a rematch someday." Eddy shook their hands, "Then I can learn that wicked move off you." "Sure." Emma smiled. The teams left the floor happily.

"Three down three to go! Now we have the Saint Shields and Snow Boyz." D.J announced bringing the two teams the floor. "Not much is said about these two teams so we'll let the match begin." Brad notified. "Are you letting Copper's words get to you Brad?" A.J. asked in his funny voice. "No." Brad answered with the sniffles. "Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!" "Blading for the Saint Shields is Ozma, Marian, and Dunga. Meanwhile for the guys up north is Danny, Coal, and Bobby. Surprisingly this is Bobby's first time blading in a tournament, let's see how he does." Brad came on with a normal voice. As the teams were fighting it out time passed by; five minutes, seven minutes. "Well it looks like Bobby isn't doing too well out there all on his own since his team members flew out of the dish. Dunga is really beating down on the poor kid." "Oh and it looks like Bobby's out of the dish. Saint Shields advance."

"That was probably our longest match so far today Brad. Anyways now we have the White Tigers with Lee, Mariah, and Gray blading. Facing them are the Death Trio and when I say Trio I mean Trio because they have Zero, Solo, and Duo." The teams walked out and took up their stance. "I don't know what it is about those guys A.J but they give me the creeps." "They have that affect on a lot of people Brad." "Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!"

All six blades ripped into the dish, almost automatically three went flying back out in front of their owner's feet. "Well that was an easy win." Zero laughed. The White Tiger team started to get angry. "No hard feelings or any thing, we just don't like messing around in tournaments." Zero shrugged as he walked off to the stands. "Well that was a quick match." D.J seemed stunned as did the crowd, "Let's go on to our next match then."

"Alright this next match is between the Majestics and the Runes. And let me say A.J I haven't really seen anymore unknown teams then these ones. Between the two of them the Runes are probably the most mysterious team anyone will ever see." Brad informed. "Yes they are Brad. Anyway the Majestics have the four strongest European bladers: Robert, Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique with their bit beasts Griffolyon, Salamalyon, Unicolyon, and Amphilyon. Now the Runes team includes Ashes, Koji, and Jester with their bit beasts Tsume and Bilbo the clown." "Wait A.J. you only mentioned Koji and Jester's bit beasts, what about Ashes?" people in the crowd were now talking. "Well that's the thing Brad all anyone really knows is her bit beasts name is Angel. Never before has it been seen in a battle but the rumor from the underground teams is she just steals bit beats and uses them as her own, having the largest collection of bit beasts." "Wow, that's pretty harsh, down to you D.J." Brad ended the talking. "Alright blading for the Majestics is Robert, Oliver, and Enrique. For the Runes they only sent one person out and that's Jester." D.J put his hand up, "Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!"

Three blades hit Jester's blade head on but it did not falter. Jester laughed as though something was funny, confusing everyone a bit. "Why are you laughing?" Oliver demanded. Jester wiped a tear from his eye, "Dude this match is already over." Everyone looked down at the blades, all the Majestics blades had stopped spinning and lay still. "Wha-! How did that happen!?" Enrique was absolutely puzzled. Jester just walked away laughing to himself. "Well that concludes the first rounds of the tournament knocking the teams in half. See you folks tomorrow!" D.J waved to everyone.

I waited for Jester in the stands where he was to report back to me. "So what did you think?" Jester was eager to get a response. "I liked the trick you pulled it was your best time yet." I showed him the time. Jester started doing a little dance on the spot. "Hey guys!" Someone yelled from high in the stands. I looked up to see Tyson waving, "Are you guys coming or what?" Jester and Koji both looked at me, I nodded my head. We walked up to the Bladebreakers. "Congratulations on your win." I said with a little smile. "Yeah, same to you. Man those were some harsh words that came from the announcers about you. I mean you don't steal bit beasts, do you?" Tyson was a bit unsure how I would react. "I don't care what they said; I know it's not true so it doesn't really matter." I shrugged it off, "Anyway I know what underground team told them of the rumor and I know that team is just jealous because no one has really ever seen my bit beast, even if they have they don't know it." Someone wrapped their arms around me. "You didn't blade today." Zero's voice whispered. I leaned against him a little, "I had no need to." "Hmmm...well you're no fun. I guess you're too upset to blade huh? Yeah, I heard from Amy what happened so I decided to not be mad anymore. You still mad at me?" Zero whispered while swaying back and forth a bit. "I'm not mad." Zero kissed my cheek lovingly. "Ahh, what a Kodak moment." Jester laughed, others joined in a bit. "Come on." Zero led me away from everyone else. "Where are we going?" I asked while following. "Somewhere we can at least be alone."

We had went off the little bladding island and were now walking along the beach hand in hand. "I'm sorry for pushing you like that." He said apologetically, "I shouldn't have done that with everything that's happening to you. I only created more pressure that you didn't need." "I'm...I'm just not sure about doing anything that's all, I mean with everything going on Zero I'm just a bit confused right now." I gave him a little lie, "I just need time to be alone and breathe." Zero darted a step in front of me and looked into my eyes. His eyes twinkled as his gave a soft smile, "Take as long as you need, I'll always be waiting for you." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead, I gave a half smile somehow knowing something was going to happen between us. We just stood like that for the longest time with him holding me closely and having his chin on my head. I closed my eyes just listening to him breathe and the ocean run its course. A sing song voice floated into my head, 'Knowing the song I will sing, till the darkness comes to sleep. Come to me, I will tell; of the secret of the sun. It's in you, not in me; but it does not mean a thing to you.' Quick as lightening my eyes went wide open; I pushed myself away from Zero. We both looked startled. "What's wrong?" Zero had a puzzled but concerned look on his face. I shook my head, "Never mind, I just thought I heard something that's all." Zero came and wrapped an arm around my waist, "You must be tired that's all, let's go back to the Manor then." We walked back to the Manor hand in hand. I stayed a bit on edge from the voice.


	5. Sanctuary

**Sanctuary**

"Well, well, well look who's alive." Solo had made a rude greeting, "You do remember we had a scheduled practice right after all the matches were over, don't you?" Zero thought for a moment, "I forgot, must have gotten side tracked." Duo looked extremely pissed off, "Well don't let it happen again or we'll find someone else to take your place on the team. Now let's get going on our training, this is absolutely ridiculous." Zero yawned. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He kissed my cheek, "get some rest." With that the Death Trio disappeared into the gym for their training session. I gave a soft sigh and went out back to lie in the sanctuary. After turning off the path to see the clearing I noticed someone sitting just outside the clearing. "What are you doing?" I asked as I moved closer and noticed it was Tyson who was sitting there; not being able to enter the sanctuary. "Huh..." Tyson looked around and saw me as I entered the sanctuary, "uh, just trying to figure out what you said about you and this place. Kai wouldn't budge when I kept pestering him to tell me. It's been eating at me since you told us." I looked at Tyson's tired and frustrated face, "You really want to know, don't you?" He nodded expecting me to tell him. I gave a sigh and looked at the grass, "Unfortunately I can't tell you until the time is right or it comes up at the tournament." His face dropped a bit as he gave a frustrated breathe. A thought came across my mind and I felt myself growing hot. "I- I could, well I don't know if it'd work; but I- I could probably bring you in here." I looked up at his excited face. "Really? That would be great! But how?" Tyson was perplexed. I felt myself grow hot once again, "That's the thing I'm afraid of...I don't know if it would work. If it doesn't it'd be pretty embarrassing for me but then again it'd be embarrassing either way. But whatever happens you have to promise me something." I saw he was ready to agree. "You have to promise if it does work not to tell anyone about anything you've seen and if it doesn't work you have to promise you won't you bragging about what I'm about to do, agree?" He was puzzled but nodded his head in agreement. "Ok then." I hesitated for a second then leaned forward; halfway out of the barrier. "Alright I'm going to have to slowly pull you in here so make sure you follow." I told him when I was an inch away from his face and my hands were on top of his.

I leaned forward closing the gap between our faces causing our lips to touch, I felt us both grow tense but then relax into it. Gently I pulled Tyson's hands with mine causing him to enter the barrier. The in a last effort to get Tyson in the sanctuary I moved my legs out from under me and pulled Tyson so he was right on top of me. Slowly I rolled over so I was partly on Tyson then I pulled my lips away from his. I opened my eyes only to find Tyson staring at me; amused. I felt my face go crimson and my lip tingle, Tyson was in the sanctuary.

I stood up and looked away from Tyson who was speechless. I gave a forced cough, dismissing everything that happened, "Follow me." Tyson followed as I touched the statue that looked almost like my stone twin; the statue moved aside to reveal a stone staircase spiraling downward. I walked down with Tyson close behind; the staircase was narrow and dimly lit but you could still see everything clearly. "How far does this go down?" Tyson had found his voice. "I don't know, all I know is that it stays right under the sanctuary so there's really no worry." I answered as I kept descending the stone steps. We finally reached the end of the where there was a large room filled with rows of glowing marbles.

On the wall where we entered from was a giant screen with a list of names in alphabetical order and finally at the back of the room were twelve giant chambers where six bit beasts slept. Tyson moved and looked around awed, "Wow, these are all bit beasts?" I smiled at the site of all the bit beasts, "Yep, they come here when they're loose but don't have an owner or when they decide to leave their owner for a while, stuff like that." "So it's kind of like a bit beast drop in centre. They can come stay for as long as they want with no worries." Tyson moved to the back of the room, "Who's bit beasts are these?" "Those are the Raven family bit beasts." I pointed to the other six empty chambers, "Those are the bit beasts currently in use by the Raven family." Tyson counted and thought, "But there are only five Ravens' that blade right? Who has the sixth bit beast?" I smiled at him, "You're right, us five Raven kids are using the bit beasts we were given by the family but one bit beast was given outside the family." "Who has it?" "Zero does; my father thought of him as part of the family a year after I met him so he received a family bit beast, Devildon." I concluded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tyson reach out to touch a chamber with a black angel- girl bit beast sleeping in it. Quickly I grabbed Tyson's wrist; he stopped. "Hey." He was mad at me for stopping him. "Don't touch her." I ordered, "You can touch the other chambers and talk to the bit beasts but don't wake her up." "Why not?" Tyson had drawn his hand back to him. "Because she's the most powerful bit beast my family has and the most dangerous. If she wakes I'm the one in trouble because she's my bit beast's twin and I haven't learned how to fully control her yet. Last time she was awake was when I was six and I refused to wake her ever since then because something bad happened." I watched the black angel bit beast just floating in the fluid. "What happened?" Tyson was curious.

My face fell at the question but reluctantly I answered, "When I was six I was in a lab with my mom and other scientists. I was mad at her and I woke dark angel up. It was a mistake that cost two people their lives; my mom and her partner; the other head scientist. I hardly even remember the whole incident but I blame myself for it because I was later told that dark angel took her revenge." "Revenge for what?" Tyson's curiosity was getting the better of him. "Just stuff, you'll find out when you find out about me." I stared back at dark angel, looking upon all her facial features, "Come on Tyson, let's go back up."

'If you are near to the dark, I will tell you 'bout the sun. You are here no escape, in my visions of the world...' I heard the voice once again only this time it seemed darker. "God damn it, I must really be losing it." I thought out load, Tyson just looked at me funny, "Ignore the comment to myself, I've been hearing this weird song like voice in my head. It's the second time it happened and for some reason no one else can here it." "Okay..." Tyson wasn't sure what to say. "Anyway," I dismissed the subject, "let's go back up. We have to practice for tomorrow." "Fine." Tyson followed me up the stairs. We reached the light and heard Tyson's name being called out. "Tyson!" the voices were coming a bit closer. I walked out of the barrier in front of Tyson. "Ahhh!" I looked back to see Tyson on the ground, I laughed. "Hey it's not funny, that thing hurts." Tyson stood up. I laughed while talking still, "Sorry." "A little help then, please." Tyson waited at the edge of the barrier.

"Hey Tyson, there you are." Ray came near the sanctuary, "How'd you get in there?" Tyson gave a nervous laugh and went a bit red. "Um...Ray," I was looking at the grass, "Can you please turn around or something so I can get Tyson out. He's kind of stuck in the barrier." "Fine." Ray turned around. "Thank you." I hurried up to Tyson, kissed his lips while pulling him out of the barrier. Once again he looked amused. "You must really like doing this." I whispered with a blushing face. "No." Tyson laughed while nodding his head, 'yes'. "Ok Ray, you can turn around if you want." Ray turned around a bit puzzled but didn't bother talking about it. "Hey I have an idea, why don't we battle?" Tyson challenged me enthusiastically. "Fine lets go." I ran off in the direction of the stone bey dish that I battled Linda in.

"Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!" Max yelled acting as referee. Tyson and I launched our blades full force. My blade quickly disappeared. "Hey where'd it go?" Tyson looked at the dish closely. I giggled, "Oh come on Tyson, you're suppose to be the world champion beyblader and yet you can't even find my blade, that's kind of pathetic. From where I'm standing right now I could have you beat within a nanosecond." I thought for a moment, "Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea." His blade went flying right out of the dish. Tyson looked stunned as he went and picked up his blade. " "Launch your blade back in." I ordered him which he gladly did. Once again Dragoon went flying out of the dish. "Tyson, this is pathetic. If we make it to the finals I don't want to blade someone who's this weak." I was getting annoyed. "I AM NOT WEAK!" Tyson was getting angry, "Come on, let's go again!" We launched our blades again. Hours passed and Tyson wasn't progressing much on knocking my blade out of the dish. The sky turned dark and we were still going at it. "Again." Tyson demanded. "Tyson come on, it's late and I still have to upgrade Dragoon." Kenny was typing away on his laptop. I held up my hand, calling my blade back. "I'm done here." I announced to Tyson. "What? No, you can't leave now, I'm just getting started." Tyson was in launching position. "Listen Hun, as much as I would love to stay and train you some more. But we have a tournament tomorrow and as Kenny said, he needs to upgrade Dragoon for you."


	6. Betrayal & Tournament Round

**Betrayal and Tournament Round 3 **

"Man, this kid is heavier then I remember him to be." I laughed while carrying Copper on my back to the front door of the Manor. "What do you expect, they're growing boys." Amy was carrying T.J on her back. I opened the front door only to find Koji waiting with Jester. "About time you got home." Jester picked himself off the floor. "Sorry, we went to the beach to cheer these guys up." I answered letting Koji take Copper in his arms. Copper stirred but was still near a sleeping state, "Ashes." "Yeah tweeb." I brushed some of his hair out of his face. "Promise to cream Zero in the match tomorrow if you face him." "I will, I promise." I let Koji take Copper off to bed.

I took the stairs to the floor Zero was on and walked up to his bedroom door about to knock when I heard his laughter emitting from behind the door. I opened his door a little, enough to see Zero lying on the bed with a phone in hand. "Oh come on Linda, give me a break would you. You know I've been busy with Ashes. No she is not as fun as you and no we haven't been in bed together. Aww, come on; you know you're my real girlfriend. Fuck, got to go I have a call on the other line. I'll see you tomorrow, love you too." He paused, pressed the flash button and answered. "Hello? Oh hey Mr. Raven. The tournament is going nicely, the Death Trio, Blandbreakers, and Runes are the three teams left." Zero tensed up a bit. "I know this didn't go according to plan but did you honestly expect it to? The Desert Jewels tried to defeat the Blandbreakers but they couldn't alright. I won't mess anything up; I'll make sure the Runes win this tournament so you can become the best scientist in the world by exposing your daughter. Make it an easy win, are you crazy; Ashes will see there's something wrong if I lose so easily to her. I'll make sure she defeats me but making sure she defeats the Blandbreakers is going to be a problem. No, it's just going to cost you more. Hey, I've been in this pretend relationship for a while now, I would like to actually spend time with my real girlfriend. Yeah, so our whole deal is dropped after the tournament after you pay me. Whatever, bye."

Quickly I shut the door quietly and moved back to the stairs. I ran downstairs then ran outside to the sanctuary. My body dropped in front of the angel statue, crying. 'From my visions of the world, you will cry all alone...' I looked at the angel statue, wiping my tears away I stood. "I know what to do now, thank you." I bowed to the statue and went back inside to sleep.

"We're back at the Raven Dome folks, with an exciting match up to for the semi-finals. We entered the three remaining teams in one of the BBA's computer and randomized it to give us our two teams that will be bladding today! But before we start the match, we have a special treat for everyone here down." D.J paused for effect, "Introducing the Bloody Ravens!" The lights dim and a stage rose up from the floor where a group of people were waiting. They started playing their instruments.

"You wanna be mean

Do you really wanna be mean?" The lead singer started on cue. He had brown spiked hair, a built body, and an eyebrow ring to give him edge.

"If I come clean

Well does it have to be a big scene?" The light dimmed up more.

"Oh no" The back up singers came on.

"Well I really messed it up this time"

"Oh no"

"Well I really pissed you off this time

What's the matter  
Split the atom." The lead singer looked as though he was being split.

"I'm the boy in the attic  
You're the girl in a daze  
Automatic static  
Come on now put your toys away." Lasers danced around them giving effect.

"You wanna free me  
Do you really wanna free me" A blue mist was being emitted from the singer as a girl walked towards him.  
"Like a bad dream  
Keep you frozen 'till you can't scream." The girl opened her mouth to scream but suddenly the blue mist extended to her, freezing her in place.  
"Oh yeah"  
"Well you really ripped me off this time"  
"Oh yeah"  
"Well you really messed me up this time  
What's the matter  
Split the atom"

"I'm the boy in the attic  
You're the girl in a daze  
Automatic static  
Come on now put your toys away"

"Stop, you're the one who's insane  
Two worlds one bad habit  
Come on now put your toys away" Lights started flicking on and off.

"It's a raw deal"  
"Oh yeah"  
"It's a raw deal"  
"When it's in the places you feel (split the atom)"

"I'm the boy in the attic  
You're the girl in a daze  
Automatic static  
Come on now put your toys away""Stop, you're the one who's insane  
Two worlds one bad habit  
Come on now put your toys away" The music ended with the blue light disappearing and the lights coming back on.

The crowd cheered wildly. "Thank you!" the lead singer bowed, "Now we went to thank everyone for coming out today for the semi-finals and to the BBA for letting us perform and to have the honor of announcing the teams battling today! Drum roll please." The drummer gave him a drum roll. "They are the Death Trio and the Runes!" The stage lowed back in the ground and plane dish appeared.

I stepped out of the shadows with Koji and Jester on either side of me. Doc was walking behind us. We were all wearing our costumes for the semi-finals and finals. "Wow, I think we just entered a circus ring by the looks of it." A.J joked. "I know what you mean; look at those Runes with those costumes they're wearing. It's said that in the underground tournaments that these are their traditional costumes, each showing what their bit beast is." Brad said knowledgeably. "You've been doing your research, anyway let stop talking and get this match started." A.J let it go down to D.J. "First match is Duo vs. Jester. Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!"

The blades launched at full force, both in attack mode. "Sinner, dark act!" Duo called out. "Looks like they're going head to head and Duo's the first to bring out the bit beast." A.J noted. "Bilbo, counter attack!" Jester barked his command. The counter attack worked because the blades crashed together but Jester was in control of the match. "Question A.J, what is Jester wearing?" Brad asked. "Jester is wearing a copy of his bit beasts outfit, the traditional black and orange colors." A.J answered. "Hey Duo, you might want to give a good look at your bit beast." Jester called over to him. Duo looked up at his bit beast; it was in magic box separated into two pieces. I was getting annoyed with this match, "Jester, finish this now!" Jester looked over his shoulder at me, "What's the rush? We have all day." "Jester," Doc called to him, "listen to Ashes and just get it over with. We can't have you playing around all day." Jester groaned, "You guys are no fun." Duo burst out laughing, Jester looked at him. "What's so funny?" Jester scratched his head. "While you were yakking I found out your weak point and now's the time to use my new attack. Sinner, delta d attack!" "Bilbo, black jack!" Jester tried taking it on. In one moment Jester was on his knees blade in hand. "Winner is Duo!" Jester walked to the bench and slumped down. "Lousy delta d attack." He muttered.

"Next match is Solo vs. Koji!" D.J announced, "Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!" The blades launched. "Here today we have Koji wearing his red samurai armor." A.J said with no reason. Within the time it took for A.J to talk, Koji had taken control of the match and shot Solo's blade out of the dish before he could call out his bit beast. "Well, that was a short match."

D.J said in awe, "Looks like it's tied so far. Now for the final match and tie breaker. The match between Zero and Ashes! Three, Two, One, LET IT R- uh, where's Ashes?" D.J looked to see me still sitting on the bench. "Hey, Ashes aren't you going to battle?" D.J and everyone else was puzzled. "Only on one condition," I called up to D.J, "the battle is underground style." "Oh come on Ashes you can't be serious can you?" Zero shouted to me. I stood up and walked to the dish waiting for D.J's answer from the BBA. "Shut up you." I yelled at Zero. Zero was taken back, "What did I do?" "Everything." I breathed. "Alright Ashes, the BBA has allowed you your wish. Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!"

Our blades launched, I went straight into attacking Zero. My blade cut his hand, "Hey, what's with you today?" "Shut up and start bladding," I remembered what he said, "remember you don't want to make this an easy win for me or I might become suspicious." Zero smirked, "So you know the truth huh?" I was getting angrier by the minute, "Of course I know the truth, you think I'm going to let myself live a lie my whole life." Our blades crashed together trying to overpower the other. "Is anyone else here confused besides me?" Brad asked. "No, you're not alone Brad. The whole stadium is confused by what they're talking about." A.J was also puzzled. Zero shrugged, "It was fun while it lasted but now I'll have to crush you." I gave a laugh as my blade pushed him back, "Go ahead and try, I've been through a hundred times the pain then whatever you could inflict on me. What do you think I've been through as a child?" "Enlighten me." Zero dared keeping his eyes on his blade. "No, not yet," I gave a smirk, "I rather play around with you first." My blade suddenly disappeared; Zero looked around desperately trying to find it. I looked at him and gave an evil smile as he started wincing in pain as something started cutting him. My blade reappeared and cut his left cheek. "Is this even legal?" D.J was in shock that I attacked Zero with my blade. "Anything goes in an underground battle, even attacking the blader." I informed everyone. "A couple lucky shots, you're still going down." Zero's blade came towards me. I didn't try to deflect it with my blade that was spinning in the middle of the dish; I just let Zero's blade fly up and cut my arm. My dress was sleeveless and backless; so everyone could see the blood drip down from the cut on my arm. I looked down at the cut, "Have you learned anything about me?" I took a cloth from my dress pocket and wiped the blood away; it was as though the cut never existed. Everyone gasped at this. "I might as well let my secret out since you don't seem to remember what I told you." I shook my head at Zero, "You're so pathetic." Zero growled.

"Keeping secrets deep inside, no bit beast will confirm nor deny

The existence of two and two alike, who will always win the never ending fight

The battle within, with nanos' acting as friend

No one knows who or what made them live, but bit beasts know that everything they say is a fib

They make everything safe while falling apart, but are truly the strongest bit beasts at heart."

I said the little poem. "What does that have to do with anything?" Zero yelled. "Everything if you ever took the time to really think about it." I answered. "Let's just end this right now, Devildon!" Zero's bit beast came out. "Ahh," I nodded, "a Raven family bit beast, given to you by my father. Well, we'll just leave Devildon in your blade for now. Anyway, on with my little story." I took a deep breath and concentrated on how the story went.

"Once there was a scientist with five children. She was conducting experiments on human- bit beast relations. She had no volunteers for these experiments because if even the slightest thing went wrong the person would die. So being this top scientist she decides to use her own children for experimentation. She takes her eldest son, Nick and starts her experiment with him within a year it's complete. She tries the experiment on her second eldest son, Koji; but he saw what his elder brother went through and became a mute because he was scared to death of it. So since she needs a second experiment to surpass the first and she can't use the youngest boys because they're only a year old, she takes her only daughter, me. They told me it wouldn't hurt a bit but they had no idea how much it hurt. I went through a year of pain with the bit beast experimentation and I have the two scars on my back as proof. On the last day of my experimentation I was told to use my bit beast, so I did but there was a problem. My bit beast had strange personality and couldn't be controlled properly by me at the age of five. See, I stayed angry at my mom and those other scientists so when I let out my bit beast it acted off my anger and destroyed anything it could touch. I woke up to learn that the lab was totally destroyed, some of the scientists were dead or in hospital, and that my mom only had only a week to live. Quickly from her bed in the hospital she instructed the scientists that had gotten out to separate me. So now I only carry half my bit beast, while the other half sleeps and hasn't ever woken up ever since then. My mom died on my birthday at noon exactly; after telling that her gift to me was for me to be the most powerful bit beast ever."

"So why don't you show us your bit beast then if it's suppose to be the most powerful bit beast ever!" Zero was annoyed. I nodded, "Angel of the Ashes, come forth!" I felt a wind pick up in the stadium as did everyone else, then I felt the scars on my back open. Gasps of amazement and horror were heard throughout the stadium. I gave a smile, letting my transformation be complete. "Let your eyes feast on the bit beast I was named after then taste the defeat it brings you." My smile widened as Zero started attacking. "Devildon attack!" Devildon did as it was told and attacked but I kept up my defenses. 'If you are near to the dark....Knowing the song I will sing...' I let my guard down for a split second. "Deep torture!" Zero called his ultimate attack that never failed. I took a breath while trying to defend myself, my teeth were clenched tightly together. "I can't lose, I won't lose to the likes of you!" I screamed unleashing a giant burst of power making Devildon step back. I kept my eyes on Zero, "You'll be the first to feel the full wrath of Angel of the Ashes." I closed my eyes silently commanding my blade to slit my wrist. "What is this girl doing?" A.J's voice was shaking. "I don't know A.J but she's scaring me." I felt two drops of blood come out before the cuts closed again. I started muttering, "Angel of the Ashes, my twin, my sister hear me. Follow my voice, wake from your slumber. Come to me, be a part of what is rightfully yours and aid me. NOW!" Something hit me from behind causing me to go on hands and knees breathing heavily. "I...am...whole...once...again." I panted as I stood up, "Now, to deal with you." "Devildon, deep torture times ten." Zero's voice quivered. I closed my eyes, feeling nothing. I opened them again to silence, "You attack and use all your energy yet...I do not feel a thing. Now, you will feel my power." I raised my arms; my palms rose upward. "Death deal." My voice echoed. I watched Zero collapse to the ground in pain; his blade turned to dust. "Ashes wins!" D.J cried. I stood still breathing heavily then something suddenly pricked my neck. "ASHES!" someone screamed in fear. The world's colors spun together then everything went black.

My eyes opened to a dark place. "Where am I?" my voice echoed. I stood up; two angels appeared before me. One wore a black dress; the other wore a white dress. They both had there arms stretched out to welcome me into their arms.

'If you are near to the dark, I will tell you 'bout the sun. You are here, no escape. From my visions of the world, you will cry all alone; but it does not mean a thing to me.' The one in the black dress sang.

'Knowing the song I will sing, till the darkness comes to sleep. Come to me, I will tell. Of the secret of the sun; it's in you, not in me. But it does not a mean a thing to you.

The sun is in your eyes, the sun is in your ears. I hope you see the sun, someday in the darkness.' The one in the white dress sang.

'The sun is in your eyes, the sun is in your ears. But you can't see the sun ever in the darkness. It does not much matter to me.

If you are near to the dark, I will tell you 'bout the sun. You are here, no escape. From my visions of the world, you will cry all alone; but it does not mean a thing to me.'

'Knowing the song I will sing, till the darkness comes to sleep. Come to me, I will tell. Of the secret of the sun; it's in you, not in me. But it does not a mean a thing to you.'

They stopped singing the song. "So, it was you who were singing." I stepped closer to them. They nodded. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" I asked them. In perfect unison they answered, 'We are Angel of the Ashes and you are here to choose which half will live and which will die. Something that you were suppose to decide a long time ago.' "You mean I have to choose the half that will live?" I sounded shocked. They nodded. "But...but why can't I have one of you go to sleep like before, so you're still there." I cried to them. 'Because it does not work that way, you can only hold so much of our power in you. To put one of us asleep and use when you need us again will almost kill you or will, we do not know.' Their voices were soft yet eerie. I flopped to the ground and cried, "But you're my bit beast, both of you. One without the other will feel like I'm only half a person. I need you both and you need each other. Originally you were both one, now you're just two halves. It's not fair." I cried into my hands. My tears dripped down, making a ringing sound as the hit the ground. Something touched my head. I looked up to see an angel in a grey dress kneeing in front of me. "Who-" I was cut short when the angel put a finger to my lips. 'You made us realize that we can not stay in two pieces and have you decided which to keep. So we became whole again, just like you wanted. Now we are one once again.' I smiled and hugged Angel of the Ashes.


	7. Tournament Final Rounds

**Tournament Final Rounds **

"You were always there to protect me, like my guardian angel." I felt someone's warm hand in mine, "But I let you down because I wasn't there to protect you. I should have taken better care of you and be more protective but I failed. I failed at protecting you and of being an older brother." I opened my eyes and saw Koji sitting beside my bed holding my hand. "Please don't die; I don't want you to die. Not like mom died, I don't want that." I realized I was now hearing Koji's voice for the first time in nine years. "Koji." I smiled as he looked up, "you're talking." Tears came to Koji's eyes as he smothered me in a bear hug while I was still lying on the bed. "Can't breath." I laughed getting Koji off me. Koji wiped the tears from his eyes. "So, where am I?" I asked trying to sit up. Koji pushed me back down, "Don't sit up, you're in the hospital." I frowned, "I hate hospitals ever since..." We stayed silent for a minute. "What happened to Zero?" I asked hoping nothing extremely bad happened to him. "He's just exhausted and has a few cuts." Koji brushed aside a stray strand of hair, "I was so afraid that something terrible would happen to you when you took on the full power of your bit beast. I'm just glad that Nick showed up today at the stadium." I was shocked, "Nick is back; he's here?" Koji nodded taking my hand, "That's how you got here. Nick was in the stands with his band members. When he saw what you were doing he said he got a tranquilizing dart ready for when you won. He shot you in the neck before you could destroy anything other then Zero's blade. Medics took you here because you were really exhausted and supposedly lost a lot of blood. So Nick made sure they took his blood for you because of the nanos in it." I was still flipping out about one part of the story, "He shot me with a tranquilizer." Koji nodded. I pulled the needles out of my arm and sat up despite how weak I felt. "Lie back down; you're too weak to go running around." Koji told me. "I don't care." I slid out of the bed and nearly collapsed, "He shot me with a freaking tranquilizer." I slowly made my way to the door; noticing the hospital didn't put me in one of the hospital dresses, which I was thankful for.

I opened the door where a waiting room was across the hall. I scanned the sleeping faces; the Bladebreakers, the Time Breakers, the Runes, Mr. Dickinson and the Bloody Ravens all sat. I saw Nick's face and got mad; mustering up all the energy I could I ran over to him and started straggling him. "You tranquilized me!" I shouted as he pried my hands away from his neck. "Nice to see you to kid." He laughed. I almost collapsed to the floor exhausted but both Koji and Nick caught me before I did and set me in Nick's chair. "You know you shouldn't even be up right now right?" Nick yawned. "You shot me with a tranquilizer, do you expect me to let you get away with that?" I said angrily. Nick thought for a moment, "Yes, considering your condition." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey, what's all the-" Tyson looked up to see me, "You're awake." I nodded. "Hey kid," Nick made me turn my attention to him again, "want anything to give you some energy?" "Just a drink and leave out the tranquilizer this time." I yawned. "Right." Nick walked off. Slowly the others woke up.

Copper and T.J both hugged me when they found out I was awake. "So, what did you think about that underground style battle?" I asked the Bladebreakers. "Too intense for my taste." Ray admitted. Max, Tyson and Kenny nodded in agreement. "You're crazy for fighting like that." Jester put in his two bits. "Yeah, well...someone had to teach that asshole a lesson." I stated with utter rage, "The Desert Jewels were lucky that they only had to face the Bladebreakers, now I just have to take care of my dad." "What are you talking about?" Amy was confused. "Zero was only pretending to be my boyfriend slash friend; he was really dating Linda from the Desert Jewels. Then I found out he was working for my dad from the beginning; just to make himself the top scientist. He was paying Zero for everything. Use me to become famous." A tear rolled down my cheek. "Harsh." Tyson commented. "Well, leave the dad part up to me alright kid." Nick was back with my drink. "Thanks." I smiled, "So, do you think you can withstand battling with me for the finals?" Nick hit Koji on the back of the head, "Didn't you tell her?" I took a drink and looked up at them. "I rather face death then tell her, so the pleasure is all yours." Koji rubbed the back of his head. Nick sighed and crouched down taking one of my hands, "Listen kid you can't blade in the finals." I choked, "What?" "The doctors told me your body is too exhausted to be bladding tomorrow. So, Doc agreed to let me take your place." I gave Doc the evil eye. "Well, as the leader of the Runes, I'm not allowing you to take my place. I didn't spend time doing all my training to be shot down when I have a chance a real chance to battle the world champions." I stated. "You have no choice kid, you need your rest." Nick had a serious tone. I put my face an inch away from his to make everything clear, "All I need is my blade and a dish." Koji let out a heavy sigh and placed a hand on Nick's shoulder, "Face it Nick, our sister is suborn. When she really wants something she'll get it, no matter what." Nick stood up and crossed his arms, "Fine but take it easy or you'll be in here for longer then a night. Now let's get you back in bed." Nick pulled me to my feet then lifted me in his arms. "Tyson," I called back, "Do me a favor tomorrow and give me your all, no matter what state I'm in." "I'll expect nothing less." Tyson called back. Nick put me down on the bed. "Take it easy alright, I'll be back to get you in the morning." He kissed my forehead and left.

"Alright folks, welcome to the finals of the beyblade tournament! Our two top teams have battled long and hard for these spots and now it comes down to these last three matches. I hope you're all ready for this!" D.J made the crowd roar, "Let's get started then. Introducing the Blandbreakers and the Runes!"

I walked into the stadium light wearing a grey dress with no back and long flowing sleeves. Koji with his arm around my waist making sure I didn't fall. We took our seats on the bench. "Alright let's get these finals started! First up is Ray from the Bladebreakers and that clown of a boy, Jester from the Runes. Let's get ready to beyblade! Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!"

The blades smashed into the dish, immediately Jester started doing his tricks. His blade disappeared; confusing Ray, putting him in a delicate situation. Jester did a little dance to entertain the crowd then laughed, "Where am I, Ray?"

Ray couldn't seem t spot the blade which was right next to his. Jester gave a big yawn, "Alright, this is getting boring. Bilbo let's finish this up. Black Jack Attack!" Bilbo reappeared and started circling Driger, creating a whirlwind of power that sucked Driger up into the air landing him outside the dish.

"Looks like Jester wins!" D.J shouted as the crowd went wild. "Hey Ray, great match." Jester smiled while walking up to Ray with an out stretched hand. "Awesome match, you really got me." Ray laughed and shook Jester's hand. "Now this is what the true sport of beyblading is folks." D.J wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, "Now let's get on with the second match!"

"From the Bladebreakers and a surprising move Kai is going to be battling in this match, meanwhile from the Runes the boy who hasn't spoken in many years and is starting Koji!" D.J screamed, "Let's get this party started! Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!" The blades ripped into the dish, shredding it to pieces. Sparks erupted as the two powerful blades clashed together, both on the offensive. "Dranzer!" Kai screamed at the blade, "Come forth and finish this match!" "Tsume don't waste any time," Koji was calling his attack as well, "Dark Sword Final!" When the blades came together in two powerful attacks a blinding light emitted from them along with gusting winds, embers, and shredding noises. Both Kai and Koji waited as everything cleared up, neither one backing down. "Looks like we have a winner folks," D.J took a closer look, "Kai from the Bladebreakers with an amazing head on performance!"

"That was a great match Kai; I am glad that you are the first person I've ever lost to. You are a most worthy opponent. Congratulations." Koji and Kai shook hands. "Doesn't this just bring tears to your eyes?" D.J wiped away a tear from his eye.


	8. Battle Royal

**Battle Royal!**

"Alright everyone; we're at a tie here in the stadium between the Bladebreakers and the Runes. Now it all comes down to this battle royal between the world champion Tyson!" D.J got the crowd into a frenzy, "And that undefeated human bit beast who we've all come to love Ashes! Who will win and be the next world champion? Well let's find out! Can we have our final bladers on the platform please?" Tyson walked up to the platform with a determined look upon his face. I took a deep breath before standing; my body was still weak but I didn't care, I was going to blade. I stood and stumbled a bit, both Jester and Koji put out their arms in case I fell. "You sure you can do this?" Jester asked with worry. I waved their arms away from me and started walking to the platform, "Positive." When I reached the platform D.J just stared at me and put his hand over the microphone so the crowd couldn't hear his voice, "Hey, weren't you just in the hospital last night?"

I looked at him, "Yeah so?"

"So shouldn't you be taking a break today? I mean that was an extreme yesterday."

"That battle was nothing compare to the one that's going on soon." I gritted my teeth together, "As for me, I'll be just fine." D.J nodded and raised a hand.

"Three, Two, One, Let It Rip!"

The final match was on. I shot my blade as fast and hard as I could. "Remember Tyson," I shouted over to him, "No taking it easy on me." Our blades circled each others trying to find weaknesses. "Don't worry, I don't plan to." Tyson started attacking head on. I dodged his blade from every direction it attacked from. I started laughing at Tyson's pathetic attempts to hit my blade. "What are you laughing at?" Tyson called over already starting to get annoyed at my games. I gave another laugh, "Just your pathetic attempts to attack my blade. I mean come on Tyson, that can't be the best you have. And if it is, then it must have been a fluke that you became world champion!" "Oh yeah!" I was starting to get on Tyson's nerves, "I'll show you! Dragoon!"

Light rose up from Tyson's blade and a massive blue dragon appeared. "Remember Tyson, two can play at that game! Angel of the Ashes, come forth!" I felt as a wind picked up around me and the pain as my wings came out of my back. Everything subsided and I was back to the match. Our blades locked in a battle of pure power, spinning, girding, and crashing against each other. I gritted my teeth as I felt energy pouring out of me but I managed to sill stay standing. Sweat beads were forming all over my body as I was exhausting myself. I pushed Tyson's blade back. "Vanishing Act!" I called one of Jester's tricks. My blade vanished into thin air and Tyson was left searching for it.

"Is it just me A.J or did Ashes just use one of Jester's attack moves." Brad the announcer came on about what everyone was thinking. "No, for once in your life you're right Brad. Ashes, leader of the Runes just used one of her own team mates moves." A.J awed with the rest of the crowd. "How'd you use Jester's move?" Tyson asked, not able to find my blade. I smiled and calmed myself down a bit, "Simple, I taught my team all the moves they know, same with the Time Breakers team. Since I'm in a tight spot with my body being exhausted and my moves taking a lot out of me, I'm keeping to easy, strong, and effective moves until I can use my ultimate attack. Now are we here to talk or are we here to blade!"

My blade appeared again and bashed Tyson's across the dish. I let my blade circle the dish skimming the edge of it. "Ember Heart!" I cried out Koji's move. My blade gained speed still circling the edge, while mysteriously starting to spark. "What the?" Tyson was following my blade around the edge. Suddenly the whole dish exploded into a giant flame, with no sing of our blades. D.J screamed, "Can we get a fire extinguisher here?" "Alright, now to the center of the fire and change directions!" I yelled at my blade. Tyson's jaw was locked in horror, fright, and anger. Slowly the fire was disappearing into the centre of the dish. "What....what's happening?" Tyson couldn't believe his eyes. "Don't worry, I wouldn't melt our blades." I laughed, "Ember heart is just a quick energy pick up for a person who knows how to use it correctly. Although it does do some damage to the dish." We looked at the dish which was now covered in black burns and seemed more like ice. "I'd be careful now Tyson, this dish is now basically an ice rink." I warned him. "No problem. Dragoon, Storm attack!" His blade was creating a wind tunnel above it. "Sorry but that's not going to work, Dark Sword!" I called Koji's final attack. The blade went right through the storm and disrupted it, causing it to disappear. My blade then turned back around and did a tempo of assaults on the other blade. Suddenly Tyson's blade did rapid assaults of attacks on me. I made to so that my blade was feeding off the energy his blade emitted with each hit.

"Tyson, you can do better then this! This is pathetic! This is like the first time I fought you! Pathetic and weak!" I yelled at Tyson. "Those are harsh words coming out of Ashes mouth, I wonder how Tyson's going to take it." A.J commented. "Let's wait and find out." Brad said. "I AM NOT WEAK!" Tyson started screaming at the top of his lungs, "DRAGOON, GALAXY TURBO TWISTER!" I smirked when Tyson called out his move, "Just as I thought you would do. ANGEL, DEATH DEAL!"

The two blades gathered their attacks then circled the dish after one another eventually colliding in a giant blinding whirlwind of blue and white light. Within seconds lightening was being emitted from it and the wind speed picked up making it harder and harder to stay in place. I put my arms up to block the wind from my face; not being able to see much around me. I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker with exhaustion that I could hardly stand. I fell to the platform floor, almost curled into a ball fighting the wind. 'I'm so tired but I can't lose. Losing isn't an option or dad will find out and Bronco will punish me. No, I have to win even if it kills me.' I thought bitterly to myself, 'Angel, finish this please.' Then in a splitting crash of something hitting the ground the match was over.

I moved my arms away from my face, panting and sweating with an exhausted body, I looked beside me. There, on the floor out of the dish lies the Angel blade. Cracks, nicks, and chucks were missing from the blade. In my ultimate horror I reached out and picked up the blade in my hand bring to my heart. "Oh Angel, you are truly a noble and strong bit beast. You will always be the strongest bit beast in my eyes, thank you." I cried on the blade. "Well, this match is over. The dish is totaled and we seem to have a tie with our bladers." D.J announced as the crowd when wild with adrenaline from the battle.

I stopped crying and looked over at Tyson who was holding his blade in disbelief but still smiling. "Well, looks like we're going to have a tie breaking match!" D.J screamed as the crowd went even wilder. "Hold on D.J. Can't we have two champions this year? I mean this was an intense battle and our blades are totaled." Tyson asked seriously. "Hold on, I'll check." D.J put a hand to his ear to have a better listen to what the BBA was telling him. I flopped fully on the ground looking up at the stadium light which were burning holes into the backs of my eyes. In a minute D.J raised his hands for silence; the crowds noise died down quickly. "Alright, we've seen an intense match between two teams which resulted in a tie!" D.J started, "But in a surprising move by the BBA, you can now say hello to your two new world champions and their teams!"

In pain I picked myself up so that I was now leaning on my elbows and the crowd cheered and our teams came rushing towards us. Tyson walked towards me still waving to the ground. "Are you alright?" Tyson asked crouching down to my level. "A bit tired." I answered truthfully, "And if I could stand I'd hug you right now." "Ashes!" my team all called me at once. I looked at them and smiled, "We got it. Two titles in one year." "Yeah, and look what it cost you." Nick looked down at me with tears in his eyes. "Oh I'm fine, just having trouble standing that's all. No big deal." Koji and Jester started lifting me to my feet. "I could kill you sometimes you know." Nick wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. I shrugged and smiled at him, then waved to the crowd with happiness.

'I did it; I became the world champion along with Tyson. Now father can be really proud of me.' I smiled widely as I waved more and more to the crowd. Looking at the people I spotted my father and Bronco in the crowd, I stopped dead. They didn't look pleased with anything going on. I became scared.


	9. Fear & Perfect Ending

**Fear and Perfect Ending**

Quickly in a giant burst, my fear became my energy. I batted away hands that were holding me up and ran as fast as I could. Everyone I left behind was baffled by my behavior. Through the halls of the Raven Stadium I ran as though my life; my very existence depended on it. Panting, squeezing in breaths, and feeling a burning sensation in my lungs I ran. Very suddenly, I felt as though I hit a brick wall when I turned a corner, sharply. I fell for a second time that day on the hard floor.

Looking up my heart stopped, "D...d...dad, Bronco wha...wha...what are y...you doing here?" My father loomed over my tired body with Bronco a couple feet behind him. "We came to watch the final match. We came to see the Runes win." My father's voice boomed. "But we did win, you saw tha-"

"No!" He yelled, "What I saw was failure! What I saw was two teams standing equal! To be a Runes is to conquer all opposing teams leaving their blades in a pile of dust! IT MEANS TO WIN AT ALL COST, NOT TIE WITH THE OTHER TEAM! Bronco, teach her, her lesson." My father went behind Bronco; as Bronco stepped forward. Bronco grabbed me by the dress collar and lifted me off the ground, throwing me into the nearest wall. Picking me up again, he started punching me. Pounding any area of me he could. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and down my face; I couldn't catch a decent breath and the pain was overwhelming me that I felt like passing out or dying. The pain and abuse seemed to go on forever.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" an angry voice yelled. Bronco hit me one last time then threw me to the floor at his feet. I couldn't really see anything due to the tears blurring my vision. "Well, well, if it isn't the other experiment." My father started; instantly I knew who was there, "How are you Nick? Well, I'm guessing." "Don't play nice with me Devon Raven. I know what you've been doing to Ashes and Koji and I nor they will stand for it any longer." Nick shouted at my father in pure fury. Bronco stepped forward; I grabbed the edge of his pants to stop him that just earned me a kick to the ribs. "Bronco stop," My father started laughing, "Nick you have no proof. Koji won't dare tell anyone now that he can speak and Ashes." My father laughed some more; I could feel all the pain starting to recede as the nanos did their work. "Ashes, doesn't have a mark, a scratch or a bruise to be much evidence because of the nanos in her. You know that." I wiped the tears from my eyes slowly and watched as Nick gave a smirk to our father, "Maybe not Devon but you have just shown people all across the world that you abuse your children." Father's jaw dropped, "H...how?" "Say hello to a little camera." Nick pointed to a security camera hanging on the wall, "It's over. Cops are waiting to take you away." "But how? The world?" Our father was in shock. "When Ashes ran off like that I knew something was wrong so I went up to security and found you in this hallway. Then I pressed a few buttons and now we're being broadcasted on the big screen with sound and color." Nick smiled down at me. "Bronco let's get out of here!" Devon Raven panicked and Bronco did the same, soon they were out of sight.

"Nick." I breathed easily with tears returning to my eyes, "Thank you." Nick came to me and lifted me up, "Come on let's go home."

My father and Bronco were locked up and I watched them on the news for a week. Nick became our legal guardian. We still had the Raven Manor to live in which was great because two teams and a band lived in the house with servants plus the Bladebreakers came over everyday. I was stuck in bed a couple days resting; under Koji's care. When I was back to full health we celebrated our victory as world champions.

"Tyson don't hog all the cake!" Max roared over all the noise. "Hey it's not my fault! This stuff is good!" Tyson shoveled the rest of the cake into his already overstuffed mouth. More laughter and noise rose up around me at that time. I had to laugh at Tyson who was smiling because he nearly choked on cake. "At least I would've had a tasteful death!" Tyson cracked out a corny comment. I smiled and left the table, no longer hungry. "Where are you going?" Nick asked as I passed him. "Out to the sanctuary for some quiet." I answered lowly. Nick just nodded and let me move on out of the house.

The night was nice and peaceful, the perfect ending to my ordeal. I walked off the path and into the sanctuary space. Standing in from of the Angel statue I bowed.

"Thank you Mother for this gift, I know I did you proud and I not mad at you anymore for it. It saved my life and many others, not to mention Angel of the Ashes won two tournaments this year. I'm just sad that you can't be alive to see this day."

"They don't have to be here to see it." A voice said from the darkness. "Who's there?" I stood up straight and took a step back. Kai stepped into the light without saying anything, we stayed silence. "What do you mean by 'they don't have to be here to see it'?" I asked breaking the silence. "Well you're Mother was already proud of you because you survived the experimentation. When she was alive she knew you'd make her prouder because you'd fight to be the best with being a bit beast now that is. So, she doesn't need to be her to see it because she already knew." Kai stated his thought. "I guess you're right." I relaxed and looked Kai up and down, "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you." He answered. "Me? Why?" I was puzzled but I walked out of the sanctuary where he was. "I wanted to apologize for the bathing suit top thing," Kai looked away to the sanctuary, "I really didn't mean for that to happen, I was actually trying to do something else." I gave him a sideways look," Uh huh...and what was this something else?" Kai eyed me up and down then stepped forward closing the space between us.

Slowly he put a hand around my waist; no objections from me.

Pulled me closer; still no objections.

And kissed my lips; definitely no objections.

I pressed my lips back to his and when we broke apart my lips felt numb but in a good way then went into a tingling feeling that wouldn't stop. "That was nice." I said and pressed my lips back to his.

**CLEARLY THE PERFECT ENDING**


	10. Note from the Author

Note from the Author…

Hey guys, it's me…Moony/Black Ice. Since this fic is finished I'm working on the sequel to it along with more stuff that I hope to post around here. I hope you enjoyed reading this one! Please R&R ! And be in the look for the 2nd Angel of the Ashes…I need to figure out the full title…Love's Test is looking pretty good right now. So, be on the look out for any more fics and everything that I come out with.

Thank you readers!

Best wishes if you're writer (or not)!

R&R!  
Bye and thank you so much!  
Moony/Black Ice


End file.
